Seeing Beneath
by Sophie54321
Summary: Being forced to work with Pacifica Northwest, the girl who was always rude to his sister, seemed like the worst thing that could have happened to Dipper, but as he began to spend time with her, he realized that there might be something beneath what everyone saw. (High School AU, Dipper x Pacifica. Rated T for references to abuse)
1. Prologue

_Here is my gravity falls, Dipper x Pacifica story. I hope you like it! High school AU, five years older that the show, but similar starting relationship dynamic. (Pre season 2__) I will be trying to update every couple of days, but to start, here's the epilogue and first chapter._

_I hope you enjoy it and please review :)_

* * *

She stormed out of the door, the moonlight danced on her light hair. I stumbled after her, struggling to catch up even though she was in running in high heels. They echoed off her driveway, over the muffled noise from inside the mansion. I wished I could reverse time, there were so many things I wouldn't have said. We reached the hedges outside her estate and she stopped suddenly, facing the road. I could only see her back, her curled, blonde hair being blown back and forth. I wanted to go up, comfort her again, but I was frozen in the spot.

"I was an idiot," she muttered quietly. "You never cared about me. No more than anyone else. This is what happens when you let people in, I knew it would. Idiot." She ran her hand roughly over her face, refusing to turn around as she shivered in the cold. Her voice rose, cracking. "It's okay, I don't need you. I never should have let myself think I did"

"Pacifica... I... Im so sorry." I closed my eyes, regretting every word as it left. It was the truth, but she wasn't stupid, she would never throw herself at me over a few cheesy lines.

"If you did, you would leave me alone"

"No, Pacifica," I stepped towards her, stopping when she flinched. Tears brimmed her eyes as she span angrily. I stepped back.

"Don't talk to me Dipper. I don't _ever_ what to see you again." She turned and continued to walk away. I felt a drop on my shoulder, before the rain began to pour.


	2. Chapter 1

Mr. Watts looked up from his laptop skeptically, looking me in the eye and glancing back down. I began to tap my foot. I hadn't been sure about my topic when I wrote the paper draft. I tried to read his expression, but my English teacher was as stone faced as usual. The silence stretched between us as I studied him, waiting for him to brake the torturous suspense. I eyed the clock, quarter to four. It had already been over fifteen minutes. He pressed his over-sized block glasses up the bridge of his nose and looked back up at me. After a long delay, he closed the laptop and laced his fingers over its case.

"Dipper, you did know that the theme for the paper was a human subject?" His voice was steady, but he was frowning. I winced, but wasn't surprised.

"Okay. So they aren't exactly human, but at least they are... late humans. I just wanted to do a subject I knew a lot about," My teacher kept still, not breaking eye contact.

"Dipper, ghost's are fictional," He said sternly. I knew there was no point arguing, no one had believed me and Mabel when we got home from Gravity falls. Why would he? We had gone back every summer for almost five years. Eventually we just gave up trying to convince people. Mr. Watts's tone softened. "The project isn't due for two weeks. Bring me a new subject tomorrow you might pass"

"Yeah, okay," I nodded slowly with a fake smile, grabbing my bag as I stood up to leave. I ached to get home and relax.

"Oh, and Dipper," He stopped me, "don't be afraid to challenge yourself. Don't just write about your siblings or your parents like the other students," I bowed my head again before closing the door. What a mess. I began walking down the already cleared hallway when a girl covered in loud bangles and louder colours materialized next to me.

"Hey Brosph, what professor buttface say?" Mabel asked. My twin grinned at me, strutting backwards so she could watch me.

"His office is right there," I laughed. She shrugged, her bangles clattering together as she did. "You were right, I have to do a human subject," her smile widened and she begun talking before I cut her off "-outside the family"

"Aw, boooo!" She moaned. "I'm sure Grenda or Candy would love to do it," I hesitated. Mabel's best friends were interesting, but I'm not sure if I wanted to interview them one on one.

"I wouldn't want the other to feel left out," I protest. Mabel nodded understandingly. We push open the doors at the front of the school. It was like stepping into a storm. The cold bit into my skin and the wind whipped my hair. There was no downpour, but I could see dark, grey clouds gathering in the distance. I pull my jacket tighter. Mabel's voice yelled over the weather.

"Speaking of Grenda and Candy, come on. I'm meeting them at the mall," she insisted, pulling at my arm gently.

"I was kind of hoping to go straight home," I mumble, but let her drag me.

"It will be fuuuuuuun," she winked and jogged to my old car. I couldn't help but stomp unhappily after her. An afternoon wasted with three teenage girls shopping. How exciting.

* * *

"No, no, no I don't want to hear it! You said you would have it ready by today and I expect it _today_," dad's voice was hard and sharp. It's one of the things that makes him an excellent business man. He kept talking about his work and I begun to zone out and focused on my reflection in the window. There was a single strand hair on my fringe that was frustrating me. Once I had managed to tuck it under, I realized my blush wasn't as strong as I hoped it was. Before I could pull out my compact I saw dad's phone call had ended. I knew I wouldn't get another chance for a while.

"Daddy," I smiled, batting my eyelashes "Can I interview you for my project in my English class now?" I tried to keep eye contact but he was distracted.

"I can't Pacifica, sweetheart, I have to deal with this worker"

"Yes, I understand, but it will only take a little bit," It was no use. I could see his mind was somewhere else. His phone rang again and he answered, turning his back to me.

"One second sweetie," He muttered. I averted my eyes as I felt the familiar twinge of disappointment tug at my chest, from experience I knew that he wasn't going to answer any of my questions today. I pulled out my own mobile phone, flicking to the group text between my best friends, Amber and Natalia. They would always be there.

**Hey girls, meet me at the mall. I need a new dress. **

I didn't wait for a reply. Those two would drop anything to hang out with me. I grabbed my favorite purple jacket and weaved my way down the halls to my butler, Alfred.

"Drive me to town" I instructed. He bowed his head respectfully, directing me to the garage. Sure enough my phone started vibrating on the way there.

**Be right there Pacifica! **

**Love to go shopping. Xx. **

* * *

Alfred dropped me off right at the front of the shops, ignoring several annoyed drivers blaring their car horns. I saw my two girlfriends waiting out the front of the doorway. I really wish they would fix their posture, and why are Amber's shoes that gross brown-green colour. I could see shoppers gaze follow them as the entered through the glass doors.

"Girls!" I yelled, they squealed and waved. I strolled to them and was quickly enveloped in a hug. They dragged me into the building, leading me to a small shop crowded with light, lacy outfits. We searched the glass windows of different shops for a few hours, buying some pieces as we scoured for something to make me feel better about failing English. Which I would when I didn't hand up my human subject paper.

Sipping on a soft drink, I noticed a blue dress appeared out the side of my vision. I halted in my tracks for a better look: boat neck, mini hem length, capped sleeves. It was beautiful.

"Girls, in here," I commanded, snapping my fingers. They followed me at my heels into the store. I ordered a worker to grab the dress off the manikin. She followed my instructions obediently.

"That will look gorgeous on you!"

"Totally beautiful," They gushed.

"I know!" I grin as I was handed the dress "I will be right back." Entering the change room, I pushed across the fabric barrier with a sharp flick. I slip of my clothes and replaced them with the tight dress. I couldn't help but study myself in the mirror. It cupped my legs in a strange way, but it extenuated my curves. After adjusting it, I exited the change room and did a quick pose. Amber and Natalia weren't even looking at me.

"Hey!" I exclaimed.

"Nerd herd, 10 O'clock," Nat scoffed. I followed her sight to a tall brunette wearing a bright jumper who was standing at the other end of the store. _Mabel_. Her two friends were with her: the wrestler and the science geek. Her twin brother was leaning against the door frame, eyes glossed over. They looked extremely out of place next to the elegant, expensive attire. Mabel was twirling around, holding up a tight red mini-skirt. I'm surprised she would even fit in it. I grinned at my friends. Time to have some fun. I gave my usual cashier one of my credit cards for the dress and walked over her.

"Wow. I'm surprised you even can afford anything in here," I drawled with a fake smile. Mabel stopped spinning and locked eyes with me.

"Pacifica_,_" She hissed. Dipper appeared next to her, protectively frowning at me.

"Why don't you just back off," He commanded.

"How sweet," I held my hand to my heart sarcastically. "Oh, Mabel, no matter what skirt you buy, I'm afraid you will still look the same"

"At least I don't look like you! Waddles looks better than you," She snapped.

"Oh. The pig. Your twin" Dipper's frowned deepened. Nat and Amber chuckled behind me, I flicked my hair and snatched my credit card from the cashier. "Bye nerds!" I sang as I left, feeling satisfied as Mabel disappointingly hung the tight skirt back up.


	3. Chapter 2

My palms were sweating as I entered Mr. Watts office the next morning. I had received an email early this morning to meet him to work on the my English paper. My hair wasn't brushed and I had grabbed the first pair of jeans I could find. As I pushed open the door the first thing I noticed was that someone was sitting in the chair opposite his desk. Perfectly straight blonde hair, skin-tight faded jeans and a patterned, purple short-cut top hidden under a denim jacket. Her matching high heels clicked on the floor as she stood up.

"What he doing here?" Pacifica asked.

"I could ask the same thing," I snarl, glaring at her. She crossed her arms and looked back. Her eyes seemed to bore straight into me. I felt hatred stir in my gut. She had been mean to Mabel ever since we started high school. Just because she was different. Even though she tried to hide it, I saw how much it affected my sister.

"Neither of you have a human subject for you project," Mr. Watts remarked, interrupting our stares. "So I'm partnering you up," I span on my heel, trying to talk over Pacifica.

"His life is as interesting as my socks! My father has agreed to do it. I'm sure he will eventually..."

"What! As if I want to do a project with _her. _I'm sure one of Mabel's friends will be happy to help me..."

"Stop it," Mr. Watts was composed. "Both of you are further behind than the rest of the class. This isn't like either of you and you _both _need to catch up," I glanced at her angrily. She was rolling her eyes. Why would he think this is a good idea?

"Mr. Watts," Pacifica sat calmly back down into her chair. "I don't think that this," Her finger motioned to me "is going to work. Now, my father has made many generous donations to this school, and has kept you on the pay roll for several years," I scoffed, receiving a hard scowl. "I think that you should let me pick my own subject for this project," Mr. Watts seemed undeterred.

"As I said before, both of you are severely behind. _Both _of you need to work together if you want to pass this project," I crossed my arms, looking at my English teacher with narrow eyes. He waved us out and focused down at some papers on his desk. Pacifica clenched her jaw and followed me to the hall. Her heels still echoing on the wooden floors.

We looked at each other awkwardly, before she pulled a card out of her clutch and handed it to me. Her fake smile was plastered on half of it, the other half was covered in cursive writing.

"My address is on there. meet me after school. 4 o'clock," She stated, before she strolled away. I didn't want to, but I couldn't help but notice how well her jeans showed her legs.

"Why were you talking to Queen Ice?" Mabel asked, drawing my gaze away. She had been waiting for me across the hallway. I drive her to and from school. She could walk from our house, but says she likes hanging out with me instead.

"We... have to work together in English," I sigh, rubbing my face in my hands. Mabel laughed.

"Oh have fun with that," She sniggered. "I've got P.E." She slapped me on the back and wondered in the opposite direction to my new partner.

* * *

"A friend will be coming over later today," I informed my parents on the ride home from school. They were sitting opposite from me in the limousine. My dad, suited in a tuxedo and handcrafted, leather shoes, was reading a magazine. Mother, sitting with her legs crossed in a choker sequin dress, was checking herself in her custom-made, gold mirror.

"Amber?" Father asked.

"No"

"Natalia?" Dad questioned, tilting his head to read better.

"Not really. It's just a guy I was partnered with in class," I mumble. I looked out the window to avoid his gaze. He paused.

"A guy," He lowered the magazine. "Do we know him?"

"No. Just a smart nerd. He will help me get a good grade. Mabel's brother" It wasn't a complete lie. Dad's lips were a tight line.

"Mabel? That... quirky girl? Are you sure about that?"

"I didn't have much of a choice. The teacher organised it"

"And you couldn't convince him otherwise?" He requested, stiff faced.

"I tried, but..." I hesitated.

"Its just that, I worried that if this 'nerdy' young boy starts coming over... Honey?" He nudged his wife. I gulped.

"People might start talking," She finished, placing her hand gently on mine. I looked into her eyes and saw her concern there. Concern for our family image.

"Yes, and you know how we are about what people say." My father nodded in agreement

"You dad is a powerful man and -"

"What they think is important, yes I know. It will only be for a week and a half," I insist. My parents shared the same expression. Thankfully they didn't say anything else. I felt uneasy deep in my stomach and focused on the passing scenery.

* * *

"See ya Mabel. I'm going to Pacifica's!" I called, gathering my car keys. She appeared at the doorway behind me.

"Are you sure about this?" She snorted with a lopsided smile.

"Nope. But I don't have a choice. But 'it was hilarious' so..." I mutter, my hand on the door handle.

"Yeah, it still is but... Dipper, she is so mean"

"You think I don't know that? I see the way she treats you"

"I haven't finished, you said that this paper is worth a lot of your grade?" She stepped towards me, smile gone.

"40% but..."

"She is just... a... witch! She is rude and obnoxious and self-centered-" she stopped herself, her words surprising me. She had never directly insulted Pacifica, even after all she had done. It was more snarky remarks. She took a deep breath. I could tell the words were hard for her to say, "Just... put your heart into this paper, or she will convince you that's all there is to her"


	4. Chapter 3

I thought about what Mabel said as I drove over to Pacifica's house. I see the way she treats Mabel, the other girls at the school. I know the type of girl she is. She is cold-hearted and rude. She wouldn't try and convince me she isn't. She wouldn't be able to. My disdain goes to deep. I doubt there is any more to her. Mabel just has a way of seeing the good in people, even the ones that hate her.

I pull up out the front of the address on the card. Large wooden doors opened up to a mansion. I can't help but freeze at the sight of the giant building in front of me. At front of the large two-story house were fountains, hedges and peacocks. Live peacocks. I stiffly walked up the large driveway to the front door. It opened before my hand reached the engraved handle. I found myself in front of a man in a fancy dark suit and perfectly combed dark hair.

"Miss Pacifica. Your _friend_ is here," he called. He looked me up and down grudgingly. After a few awkward seconds, she appeared next to him in the doorway. Both of them were dressed up and looked perfect. I, on the other hand, with my old jeans, plain red top and scruffy hair tucked under my cap, looked like I just threw on clothes. Which I did.

"Ugh. Thanks Alfred. Come on." Pacifica muttered. She turned on her heels and begun hurrying down the long hallway. She didn't wait to see if I was following. I took everything in. Large self portraits, long framed windows, soft, patterned rugs. She wove her way through the long stairs and hallways with her chin high. She pushed opened one of the large silver doors. I followed and found myself facing a king-sized silver bed with a checkered blue and purple blanket. The room was spacious, with two different couches and a cushioned chair tucked under a desk. It was plain and white with a built in mirror. Make up, books and boxes immaculately organised on it. The dull walls were covered in paintings. The things in her room was probably worth more than my whole house combined.

"Okay geek. Ask away," She sighed, leaning back on her bed.

"This is worse for me than it is for you," I crossed my arms.

"Doubt it". I sighed in angst, the quicker we finish this project, the quicker this arrangement is over.

"What do you do after school?" I asked, tugging out my computer and sitting on her chair.

"Um. Go shopping with my friends, go to events with my family, host event's, sports practice, stuff like that," She said dryly, not looking at me.

"Yeah, but what about by yourself?"

"By myself? I don't have a lot of time by myself," She was studying her nails. "Interesting questions," I gripped the armrests, only staying calm because I want a good grade on this.

"Fine, what something interesting about yourself?"

"I played violin 'till I was 8. I still do ballet. I have won junior and senior tennis cup 7 years in a row. And I'm a globally ranked mini golf player," She bragged, flipping her hair over her shoulder. I rubbed my temples. _Mini golf_?

"Well..." I looked at the questions I had already wrote on my laptop. "How would you describe your family?" She frowned.

"I don't know." I paused at her hesitation, but she had gone back to studying her nails.

"What do you want to be when you grow up?"

"I don't know. I think my dad want me to take over his company."

"But do you want to?" She shrugged.

"I told you, I don't know!"

"I can't write an interesting paper on this, Pacifica. You have to give me something _good._"

"You can talk. Ask better questions," She snapped

"Of course you turn this on me! I'm trying my hardest and you don't seem to care!" I rose my voice.

"How dare you say that to me!" She yelled, standing up. I'm surprised she could even move in those jeans. "This isn't going to work. Get out." She pointed a perfectly painted nail at her door.

"Fine. I don't want to work with a diva anyway," her face scrunched up.

"Get out," She repeated icily.

"Gladly," I said, grabbing my laptop and almost stomping out her house. This was a terrible idea. I will just change my topic

* * *

"You can't change your topic," Mr. Watts frowned at us. "Dipper, you have twice already, and Pacifica, you haven't got _one _fact. The entire paper is due in less than two weeks."

"Please, I can't stand working with her. She is a nightmare. A total drama queen."

"Excuse me? Well I can't stand _him_! He is a lame dork and a torture to be around." she retorted.

"You two will have to put up with it. I will not let you change."

"Please," I begged.

"You will never get a paper done in time."

"Sure I will, I will bust it out. I have done it before."

"I don't want to remind you how much of your final grade this is worth. You will want to get a good mark. I realize it will be difficult for you, but that will just mean's that you will need to challenge yourself." I groaned. "Both of you."

"_I _am not a challenge, she is a challenge."

"You did not just say that." She snarled.

"Enough," Mr. Watts stood up. "No more arguing. This is happening, it will teach you," he pointed at me, "patience and you," he turned his finger to the girl next to me, "how to work with others." She scoffed, her red lips pressed into a tight straight line.

* * *

"He won't let you change? How annoying!" Mabel cried. She was petting Waddles as he streched out under her grip. "I don't know if I could survive 5 minutes alone with her"

"Please, I _didn't_ last 5 minutes alone with her"

"Oh yeah. You run out like a little girl." She laughed and fell back on her bed. Waddles took his chance to run out of the room, as well as a pig could.

"I was not a little girl. You know what she is like. She didn't answer any of the question's with any interest, didn't take it seriously. She is a monster to work with, a total brat!" Mabel hadn't stopped laughing.

"Dipper man, you're saying this like its news. Just tough it out, keep focused." She wiggled her eyebrows. Although she hadn't mentioned what she said yesterday, I could tell she was thinking it. But I knew the truth. I knew Pacifica.


	5. Chapter 4

I found Dipper sitting by himself in the cafeteria, his nose in a book. He was wearing the same blue jacket and cap as he had yesterday, a look of focus on his face. I forced myself over to the table. He glanced up as I sat down.

"What do you want Pacifica?"

"Look. I don't want to sit here for as long as I have to, but we have to decide where to meet up tonight."

"As much as I love seeing you, I can't meet up tonight. I'm babysitting a cousin."

"Well. We have to work, and you can't bring a little kid over to my parents house so we will have to meet at yours." He paused for a moment, before closing his book.

"...Your parents. What are they like, really?"

"What kind of a question is that? They are my parents. They can be tough sometimes but that's what it's like living in the public's eye. You wouldn't understand. Where do you live?" His eyes focused on me, squinting slightly. It felt like he was trying to read my thoughts. After a long pause, he told me his address. Mabel appeared next to me. I prayed she would be out at one of her friends houses or something tonight. The brunette didn't seem to notice I was even there until she had sat down.

"Oh, hey." She took a large bite of her sandwich. I made myself to talk about the second reason I came over to the table.

"Hey." There was a awkward silence before I continued. "Look. I'm going to be working with your brother for a while, so I think it would be easiest for us to... Compromise." She seemed to get what I was trying to say. Mabel stuck out her hand. I couldn't help but notice how chipped her nails were.

"Truce?" She gave a close lipped smile.

"Truce." I shook her hand without smiling, like it was a business deal.

* * *

I stepped out of the limousine on to a short, hilly driveway. Their house was a short single story with an overgrown grassy front yard and a red roof. Weeds peeked out between flowers and the paint on the fence was faded and peeling. My pumps got caught on the cobble as I walked to the front door. How could people live like this? The door was opened not long after I knocked. Dipper was dressed the same as he had been at school. He even wore the hat. Why would he wear a hat inside? He lent causally against the door frame with his arms crossed, upper lip curled.

"Excuse me," I said. He was blocking the pathway and reluctantly stepped to the side. When I went through the passage, a little girl appeared at the door way in front of me. She only reached my waist, with two front teeth missing. She run up and tugged on my arm. She had the same scruffy brown hair as Dipper, with big eyes and a small button nose.

"Are you Pa-ciff-ika?" she asked excitedly, struggling to pronounce my name. She reminded me of Sammy, a little girl I used to hang out with in primary school. She had moved to England in grade 5 but I still miss her. I bit my lower lip at the memory. Dippers cousin stared at me with big, adorable eyes and I couldn't help but swing her arms a little as I nodded.

"The one and only." I announce.

"Dipper told me you were coming over," she gripped my hand and began leading me down the hall. I dumped my bag in Dippers arms, smiling at his annoyance. "He said you were working on a project? Is that true? My big sister said that about a boy once, but when I went into her room they were... kissing." she whispered the last word and bunched up her face, her nose wiggling.

"You won't have to worry about that with us." Dippers voice came from behind me.

"Good. That's gross," she shuttered, still pulling my hand. We reached a room with a long table which I guess was the dining room. It had a homemade tablecloth with a bowl of fruit randomly stacked in the middle. The yellow-tinted walls were covered in framed family portraits, Waddles even had one. To many pot pants were resting on the window sill. There was a stack of books and magazines messily placed on the corner of the counter, next to a vintage camera. "He also said you were annoying."

"Did he?"

"Yep, and pretty," the young girl continued, not picking up the iciness in my tone.

"Pretty, huh?" I say turning to face Dipper, expecting to see him snort or roll his eyes. He was focused on one of the table edges, fidgeting on the cloth.

"Like it's the first time you've heard it."

"First time from you."

"He was righ,t" his cousin nodded. "You are pretty. I wish I looked like you." Her words tugged at my heart. They weren't meant to seem sincere, so I don't know why it even affected me. I held her hand in mine.

"Don't talk like that, you are beautiful the way you are!"

"I know." she smiled a toothless grin and run off to play with some toys.

"So, that's Matilda." Dipper said, running his fingers through his hair.

* * *

"She seems nice," Pacifica smiled, "reminds me of an old friend." Her eyes followed Matilda, who was holding one of her Babies up in the air. She didn't strike me as the children type. More like the civilized, adult party type. She looked back at me and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" she snapped in her usual annoyed tone. She was back.

"Nothing. Mabel's at Grendas tonight so we have to keep an eye on 'Till," she nodded. "and I was thinking we should take pictures of the other person. Talking, with friends and family, doing hobbies. Could help us get our grade up."

"Sure. As long as its not an excuse to take pervy pictures," she waltzed over. I grabbed my grandfathers old camera of the table. Just this project, I told myself, then I never have to put up with her again.

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review.


	6. Chapter 5

I aimed the camera, focusing the lens on Pacifica's face. She tilted her head slightly, looking at something left of the camera with feigned curiosity. She looked like a model, not a high school student.

"Smile," I teased. She looked directly at me, flashing her perfectly straight, white teeth. I pressed on the button quickly, pulling it back to show her. "It's not quite right, lets do it again"

"Whats wrong with it?" She crossed her arms, tapping her foot.

"Nothing to big, it just seems fake. Pose with some... genuine feeling," I readjusted the camera as I spoke, seeing annoyance flash on her face through the glass.

"Hey, I..." She broke of suddenly looking down at something. I lowered the camera at the sound of my younger cousin's voice.

"Can you play with me? Mabel's usually does but she's not here." If you had seen Matilda's frown and quivering lip you would have thought the world was ending. I expected Pacifica to brush her off, but she smiled joyfully and grabbed her hands.

"I would love to."

"Great!" She beamed, running back over to her toys on the other side of the room. Pacifica followed, turning only to poke her tongue out at me. She sat down completely sophisticated, accepting a dress-up toy from Matilda's small hands. Her eyes lit up as she spoke to the toddler, talking to her tentatively like she was afraid she might brake or run away. They chatted like she had known Matilda for ages. I couldn't hear their words, but I could see Pacifica, flicking her wrists dramatically as she told a story. I subtly drew up the old-fashioned camera, targeting it at them.

* * *

After I had finished with Matilda, Dipper dragged me up to his room to finish working.

"Aren't we meant to be taking care of Matilda?" I asked as we walked down the hall.

"Nope. Just stuck her infront of the TV. We will be fine for an hour." He seemed to have temporaily given up on taking photos and wanted to focus on the questions. His room was small, barley fitting a single bed, a rug and a wooden desk. Everything was a mess. Books, clothes and other random items strewn across the floor. Notes connected with different colored string covered the space above the desk. I brushed my fingertips over a framed picture of Dipper and Mabel, longing tugging at my heart. Mabel was taking the photo, grinning from ear to ear. It looked like Dipper had just glanced up as the picture had been taken. His eyes were looking up, but his face was tilted down with a double chin. He looked terrible, yet he had the photo framed. Just for the memories. We sat down on the red sheets of his bed, the cleanest part of the room. Similar to the rest of the house, it still felt comfortable in a weird way.

"I have to write a paper as well, it's my turn," I said, tugging out my work books. He crossed his arms.

"Let me ask one more," He said, focusing on me with the same big eyes as Matilda, I could only waver for a moment.

"One"

"Completely honest?"

"Completely honest."

"Alright, let me think," He tapped his pen against his mouth, his eyes wondering as he got lost in thought, like he was weighing options. He was cute when he was focusing. I went rigid. Where had that thought come from? "Okay, Pacifica." He looked at me, pausing for dramatic effect. He pulled out his computer. "What do you like to do... in your spare time?" I raised an eyebrow skeptically. Is that it? I was worried he would ask something personal. I opened my mouth, making several attempts to speak, but no words came out of my moving lips. My brain was empty. I shook my head, frustrated.

"Honestly," He repeated, still looking at me. His gaze set me on edge, the same as it had at lunch. It felt like he was examining me, inspecting, scrutinizing every aspect, trying to read my thoughts, figure out what I was feeling. The worst thing was that it felt like he could, like he knew every thought as it popped up. I fidgeted under his stare, twisting my favourite ring.

"I... Umm," His expression eased, muscles relaxing as he sunk back in his chair.

"Come on, what do you do when your alone?" He said more casually. With less pressure, I thought back to the nights before.

"Dipper, I'm not sure what answer you want. I train and train, sleep, get ready. Super boring stuff. I have to practice everything, dance, tennis, school work. Games." I started tearing up the edge of my paper "A Northwest can't lose." My voice got quieter as the words felt heavier. There was an awkward silence, neither of us sure what to say. His fingers hovered over the keyboard, I could feel his sympathy from across the room. I wanted to say something, take it back. He coughed, scratching his head.

"What kind of games?" he lowered his screen.

"Mostly cards, sometimes chess or checkers, you know"

"I love chess. Wanna play?" His words tugged at the corners of my downturned lips. I have never been _invited_ to play. I reminded myself to appear strong. I looked around his unkept room, biting my lower lip.

"On two conditions," I said, holding up my fingers. "First, not out of any sort of sympathy. I don't want it." He nodded.

"Promise"

"And two, you have to drive me where ever I want, when ever I want until the project is finished." I lent towards him threateningly, pressing onto the bed.

"And if I win?" He bent forward, his face inches from mine. Not braking eye contact.

"I will drive you around in a limo," I smirked, ignoring how clear his brown eyes were and how my heart was racing in my chest.

* * *

Half an hour later, Pacifica lent back with her hands laced behind her head and kicked her feet up onto the table.

"Checkmate," She said. I gritted my teeth, studying the board. She sniggered, we both knew who had won. She smoothed over her hair, "So I guess you have to drive me around now?"

"Why was that even your stakes? Don't you have like, ten different chauffeurs?" She flicked her legs down and straightened her posture.

"A little bit of fun," she streched. She gathered up her papers and slipped them into her bag. "I better be getting back, they will be picking me up soon"

"Right, I will see you tomorrow?" I stood up to walk with her. Her eyes scanned me, questioning my movements.

"Yep," she walked away, looking back over her shoulder. "When you pick me up to drive me to school"

Call me crazy, but maybe she wasn't that bad. She almost seemed human when she got flustered. I pulled out the camera to look over the pictures I had taken. One of her face, an expression of shock written on it. In the next she was leaning forward, eyes wide at what the younger girl was saying. Then she was talking, her lips half open. In the last I saw her covering her mouth as she giggled. I realised I had never heard her real laugh.

* * *

_Thanks for reading and please review._


	7. Chapter 6

The loud doorbell echoed throughout the house to my bedroom.

"That's for me," I called, more to our workers than my parents. They couldn't hear me from their study's, and if they could they probably wouldn't care. I assembled all my school equipment and rushed to open the door. The wild weather screamed outside, hammering on the windows and echoing off the marble floors. I ignored it, strutting with my chin up and chest out.

As I turned the last corner, I heard footsteps behind me, walking fast and with a purpose. The smell of expensive cologne and bitter coffee drifted closer. I quickened my pace, not wanting to face my father. He must have left his office early this morning. Alfred wasn't at his post by the door. Normally I would complain but I was eager to see Dipper. Only because it will be funny having him drive me everywhere.

I pulled open the door quickly, the strong wind instantly whipping my hair back and forth. When I finally pulled it out of my eyes, I was faced with a old, blue umbrella. Dipper was fighting to keep it under control in the rain. I raised my hand over my mouth to hid my smile.

"Wait a sec, I will help" I offer, receiving an annoyed mutter. I hooked my bag over my shoulder, making sure it was secure before stepping out into the wind. I reached around and gripped the handle, helping Dipper in his struggle. Just as I thought we had it stable, a gust would blow it over my head or into the ground. I finally looked at him after we pulled it upright. His wet hair was matted to his skull, the light from inside my house gleaming off his skin. He was looking at me with upset eyes and a frown. I bit my lower lip as I hid under his umbrella.

"Sorry," I said. My shoulders tensed as I realized I hadn't shut the door. I turned around slowly, letting out a breath when I saw an empty corridor. A Northwest should never apologize. I roughly shoved Dipper away from the doorway and shut it behind me, wanting to separate him from the mansion.

"Let's just get this over with," Dipper said. He led me across the driveway to an old grey car. The hood was a lighter shade than the body and the wheels were uneven, tilting the machine in an unsafe angle. He walked over to the car door, the rain bucketed down on me as the umbrella left.

"Watch it!" I squealed, "I spent twenty minutes on makeup this morning." He ignored my words, pulling open the passenger door. It squeaked loudly at the movement.

"Come on" He nodded his head towards the leather chair, which had its inner foam padding sticking out off it.

"Oh no, I'm not getting in that thing."

"That _thing_, is a car that me and Mabel saved up for two years to get."

"This isn't a car, this is a rusty death machine." I stated, nudging it with my foot. He huffed, blowing his wet bangs out of his eyes.

"Are you getting in or not? This was you're brilliant idea." After considering my options, I sunk into the leather seat. Mostly to get out of the rainfall, but partially to stay true to the bet I made. He ran around the other side and slipped into the drivers seat.

"Mabel got picked up by friends," Dipper informed me, shaking the water off his umbrella and throwing it into the back seat. I looked back and saw some water had sprayed on the chairs. Dipper clipped in his seat belt and put the car in gear. "We've got English first lesson, so I can _actually_ start my essay"

"Excuse me? I haven't asked any questions yet. Its my turn."

"Right." He drove down the long hill to the main road, staying quiet all the while. Even with the rolling sound of the wheels on the pavement, and the rain on the metal, I couldn't take the silence.

"Lets put on some music" I reached across and pressed the play button on his stereo.

"No, wait!" He cried, but the song had already blasted into the car. My jaw dropped.

_"Disco Girl! Coming through!"_

"You listen to BABBA?"

"Its Mabel's." He said quickly, pressing the eject button and pulling out the CD.

"Then why are you blushing?" I asked, smiling. He tucked the brightly coloured disk into the side door compartment.

"I'm not blushing" He muttered, his face flaming. I shook my head, still grinning.

"Oh, my god. This is brilliant" He refused to look at me, his grip on the steering wheel tightened. "Aw, come on, lets play it! I love BABBA!" He stared at me with wide eyes. "What?" I questioned.

"No, nothing. You just didn't strike me as the type"

"Neither did you" I sniggered. He clenched his jaw. "Come on." I repeated gently. He kept his eyes ahead. I tugged playfully on his sleeve, moving my face forward to try look into his eyes. He glanced at me, a smile pulling at the edge of his mouth. Eventually, his expression relaxed and he slipped the in CD with an exaggerated roll of his eyes. The song started up again from the start. It was so loud it almost blocked out the sound of the rain.

It was hard to resist humming the words of the familiar tune, and once I started it was impossible to stop. As the tempo built the words begun to slip out. I glanced at him out the side of my eye. He lips were moving in time as well, but it was hard to hear him over the music. His eyes flicked to me, his smile growing wider on his face. The song got louder and faster and before we knew it we were belting at the top of our lungs, trying to be louder than each other. I pumped my fists with passion. Neither of our voices were very good, high pitched and off key, but we didn't care. Right now, it was just the two of us having fun.

Enjoying myself in a car I shouldn't be seen in, with my wet skin sticking to its leather chair. I felt almost like a normal teenager.

* * *

_(Okay, so I read 5 different head canons that they totally had singing contests and... yes. Also, sorry guys, but I wont be updating for a week, maybe a week and a half. Some people are staying at our house for a short while, and I have a bunch of personal events coming up so I will be to busy. After that the chapters should be coming out as normal. Again, sorry.)_

_Couple answers: _

_**What events of GF are canon in this AU?** Dipper and Mabel visit GF every summer, but their close friends all live at their home town. Paz and Dip have a similar relationship to season 1, but the canon events between them in season 1 didn't happen in that exact way. _

_**Does Dipper have the Book?** No, but he still looks into the mysteries. That's why he goes back year after year (as well as to see Grunkle Stan) _

_Hope that clears it up :)  
_

_Thanks for reading and please review._


	8. Chapter 7

I was getting sick of silence.

It wasn't even dead quiet, water bucketed down all around, bouncing off the car. But once a song finished, it left Pacifica and I to sit without a word as we waited for the music to start again. I was strangely eager for a new track to begin each time. I found myself really liking singing along with her, and I normally hated singing in front of anyone. I enjoyed the way she didn't seem to notice when she got the words horribly wrong, or how she threw her arms around with more passion the longer a song went on. She would look over at me, grinning at our terrible duet. It was almost like she changed while listening to the catchy song. But once it finished, she seemed to grasp her bearings. There was too much fleeting eye contact and awkwardly moving position.

We arrived at the front of school too quickly. I turned off the car, it stuttered and spluttered, shaking violently before settling. Pacifica pulled her legs down from where they were resting on the dashboard and straightened her posture. I hadn't even noticed she had flicked her feet up. She pulled her bag over her shoulder, but didn't leave the car. It felt like we were locked in by the pouring rain. She focused on the water hammering on the windows glass. She almost looked upset. I only realized I was staring when she turned to look at me.

"We leaving or what?" She asked sharply with a furrowed brow. Suddenly, I wanted to leave the vehicle. I reached back and grabbed my umbrella and school bag off the now damp seat. Practically jumping out, I positioned the umbrella above my head. I was about to walk away, when a voice yelled beside me.

"Wait!" Pacifica ran around the hood of the car, holding her books above her fancy ponytail. Hiding under my old umbrella, she flicked her wet hair so it sprayed onto me. I had just begun to dry. She placed her damp books back in her bag, resting it on her hip. I felt forced to wait as she pulled out her compact and checked her makeup, which hadn't moved. Of course she put on waterproof make up, but forgot an umbrella. Once satisfied, with a bored groan from me, she stuck it back in the bag.

We begun walking into the school, the water hitting our outer shoulders. She shifted towards me, pressing against my body in an attempt to get out of the rain. She reached over and placed a soft hand above mine on the umbrella handle to adjust it. The water sprayed further onto my head. She didn't seem to notice how I could feel every curve of her body, or that my breathing had quickened. She slightly shorter than me, even with her high shoes, and she had to glance upwards to look at me.

"I should have brought an umbrella," she smirked, wide eyed.

"Mm-hm" I wished she would step back so I could focus on what she was saying. I shook my head, attempting to concentrate. "Come on, we are going to be late." She moved back slightly, clearing her throat and avoiding my gaze.

"We will definitely be late." She looked at her encrusted wristwatch. "We have to get to the other end of the school in... under 5 minutes." She hadn't taken her hand off mine.

* * *

"So, you sing?" He asked after we had walked for a moment. I was actually grateful for the question, I was tired of the awkward silence.

"Yeah. I guess. Does listening to girly pop bands when your parents are out count?" I joked, receiving a laugh.

"What! They don't have karaoke at the famous Northwest party's?" Dipper cried sarcastically. I cringed at the memory.

"Yeah, well... those party's aren't all they are cracked up to be." I sigh, thinking back to all the boring conversations and uncomfortable, yet immaculate outfits. He looked at me, surprised by my words. It was the same expression he had given me yesterday. It felt like he was trying to get inside my head, understand my brain and my emotions. There was something else there though, a little glint of concern in his eyes. Almost like he cared. I knew he didn't have any real interest in me. He would use me for what ever he wanted, then leave like everyone else. The second he handed in this paper, he would go back to his happy life, which didn't include a rude, vain bleach-blonde like me. I stopped in my tracks, the pain of reality pressing in my chest. He turned in confusion, the edge on worry still in his eyes.

"Please stop doing that" I begged. I begun turning one of my rings.

"What? Are you alright?" For a split moment, I wanted to tell him, desperately. I knew what would happen if I did. He would scoff, probably laugh in my face. Or worse, he would act like I so desperately wanted him to: with more concern. Try to make me care. I grated my teeth, hoping the shiver going down my spine was because of the cold.

"Leaving me freezing in the rain! Don't you pay attention to anyone but yourself?" I hiss. He blinked, taken back by my change. I was as well.

"Myself? Look who's talking, Mrs. Self-absorbed!" He quickly responded, stomping back angrily to cover me with the umbrella. My rib cage felt like it was squeezing my heart, it became harder to breathe. This was pain I shouldn't be feeling.

"I will see you in English later. I still need to ask my questions" I stormed headfirst into the rain, my hands shaking.

* * *

_Thanks for waiting a bit longer for this chapter, I hope you guys liked it. _

_Thanks for reading and please review. _


	9. Chapter 8

After trudging through the hallways, dripping onto the floors, rushing to grab my equipment and stuffing my wet umbrella and bag into my locker, I shoved open the door to English class. There was a temporary pause, a hover before everyone went back to pretending to work. Mr. Watts looked at me down his nose, but I ignored him. I scanned the teenage faces until my eyes caught on her light hair and bright jacket. Pacifica was sitting in the middle of the room, her face resting in her hands. What was that all about? I started to move towards her when my teachers voice came from the front of the class.

"Dipper, you are late." Pacifica rose her head, looking from our professor, over to me. She stopped as she held my gaze for a moment, before looking back down. "Dipper."

"Sorry. I got caught up in the rain," I muttered.

"We will talk about it after class," he waved to the empty chair next to my English partner. "Please be silent, the class is working" I quietly moved over to where he motioned. She refused to look at me as I sat down, focusing on her workbook with extreme interest.

"Are we going to talk about it?" I whispered.

"What?" Her voice was overly casual, and she kept her eyes on her pink book.

"The fact that you randomly snapped at me and walked away."

"It's called an insult, look it up," she snorted.

"Ugh, that not what I meant," I said in frustration. Mr. Watts looked over to me sternly. I placed a finger on my lips and nodded.

"Anyway, we need to work on the project," Pacifica murmured before I could get another word in. "I was thinking, lets just send each other our questions through text or email or something. That way we aren't stuck meeting after class. I mean, it would be better for both of us, right?" She finally looked at me, but her face was unreadable. I hadn't quite got that phrase until now, but she was impossible to decipher.

"No."

"No?" She recoiled, like she had never heard the word.

"_Shhh_"

"Look. I don't understand you. One minute, you are being a total witch to my sister and I, then you are playing with my cousin, then you are singing along to BABBA with me-"

"Shhhh" She hissed under her breath, looking around at our classmates. I ignored her.

"-in my car, then you are back to being insulting before practically running away." She shook her head quickly, her eye looking out the window. "What's up with that? I know you are more than what you seem, more than what you want to seem. Why don't you-"

"Seriously Dipper, stop it" She cried, turning to stare at me in disbelief. As her loud voice died out, the quiet settled back into the classroom. Everyone turned to focus on her. In front of us, Mr. Watts rose.

"Miss Northwest. Please join Dipper and I after the lesson." He stated, his tone still even and calm. Pacifica's face flushed and she lowered her head.

"I'm sorry" She muttered. Our teacher nodded, satisfied, before settling back into his chair. Something stirred in my gut. Guilty isn't the right word to what I was feeling, she deserved more than that after all she had done. I was curious. Amazingly so. I wanted to understand her, solve her.

"We are doing this properly, for the grade." I lied quietly. Her eyes were like daggers when she stared. She shook her head.

"I wont be able to change your mind, will I?" She sighed. "Fine. But I am asking my questions." Now I was hesitant. The point of doing the rest of project face to face was to see what she was really like, not for her focus on me. She opened her book, pulling out a purple pen with a diamond end.

"Well, tell me about yourself," she said in a hushed tone.

"I... what?"

"Not so easy, is it?" She smile smugly. I frowned competitively.

"It is, just give me something more specific to talk about."

"What about your family?" She whispered instantly. "Because that's what you asked me."

"You mean, like Mabel? Well, she is my twin. And... a girl" She rolled her eyes.

"Wow, really? I couldn't tell" I ran my fingers through my hair, trying to put what I was thinking into words.

"I guess, she is really positive. And compassionate. And forgiving. She makes everything interesting, and she is always there for me. We have a lot of great memories. I couldn't imagine my-" I looked over to Pacifica. She hadn't written anything down, her pen gripped tightly in her hand.

"Sorry," she muttered quietly. She scribbled down on the paper. "What about the future?"

"Paranormal investigator. Or a detective." She blinked.

"That's... super dorky."

"Thanks" She smiled as she wrote my words down.

"At least its a goal," she turned to me. "What else did you ask me?"

"Who cares? Its your project, make it your own."

"Wow, you really care about this, don't you?" She grinned.

"Well, kinda." I answered.

"Why? It's just a project."

"That makes up 40% of our final grade." Her smile faded.

"Yeah. I really need to do well at this, don't I."

"Why? It's just a project." I flipped her own words back onto her. I had my own reasons, mostly just trying to live up to my smart reputation, but she didn't seem like the academic type.

"Can we talk about something else? Your friends, hobbies," she wiggled her eyebrows "past romances." I instantly stiffened at her words, remembering the failed crushes and awkward dates. She giggled, receiving a loud 'Shh' from somewhere in the class, which just made her giggle louder. I hated how uncomfortable I was feeling, because I knew it was what she wanted. Even so, seeing her normal again was almost worth it. Mr. Watts smiled at whatever he was reading.


	10. Chapter 9

"I can't believe we got off with a warning!" Pacifica cried happily as she dove into the passenger seat.

"It was... uncharacteristic of Mr. Watts." I agreed, "I remember he gave Mabel a detention for squealing at her book when they were meant to be reading." Her joyful smile shifted into a look of disbelief.

"What? That's pretty harsh." She said. Her change reminded me of my decision I had made to try to study her.

"Yeah, but I bet that pretty little head of yours has never stepped foot in detention, has it?" I taunted watching her reaction. She shook her head, but wasn't angry.

"Nope, and I would like to keep it that way." She seemed unfazed, proud even. I would have to try harder. I thought back to this morning as I turned the corner.

"What were you talking about this morning, about the Northwest party's?" I questioned. She rolled her eyes.

"Nothing really, they are just a bit boring and... predictable," she muttered.

"And that's it?"

"Yep." There was a hard, tread-lightly edge in her tone. I fell silent next to her. Pacifica glanced at me but said nothing else.

"You want to meet over the weekend?" I asked after a while.

"Can't. I have a family event." She sighed.

"Oh. I will see you Monday then?"

"Yeah. Monday."

"... BABBA?"

"BABBA."

And that sealed what we did for the rest of the trip.

It only took a short while to travel up her long driveway and park the car in front of her house. She waited for me, and the umbrella, to appear next to her door before stepping out of the car. She carefully placed her shoes on the wet pavement and moved close to avoid the rain. I figured it would be the perfect time to get a bigger response out of her and took a large step back.

She tensed sharply, her grip tightening on her bag and her eyelids shutting with a gasp as the water hit her. I laughed as she slowly opened her eyes and trained them on me. She still didn't look angry.

"You want to play like that?" She joked, stepping forward. My face went slack.

"No. No, I really don't" I stammered back, inching away from her. She had an mischievous glint in her eye as she leaped towards me. She pressed hard onto my chest and I felt my feet give out as I stumbled backwards. The umbrella's shelter left as my hands automatically went backwards to try support me. I sighed in disappointment as the rain covered me. I felt the ice-cold water saturate my clothes and dig into my skin. I saw a victorious grin on her face through the pouring sheet of water. No way. I stepped back in and gave her a playful push back. We shoved and pushed and dodged until finally, I felt myself fall back onto the ground. I flinched as I felt it squished under me, the water seeping through the bottom of my already wet jeans. I watched Pacifica jump triumphantly.

The hammering rainfall fell silent around me as she laughed, loud and clear. Somewhere in the back of my head, I knew it was the first time I had heard her laugh. _Truly _laugh. She threw her head back and held her flat stomach. I climbed out of the puddle and scrubbed the mud off my jeans. Pacifica hadn't stopped. My heart beat raced and I couldn't help but admire her. Soaking wet fringe flattened to her head, water running down her smile creases; she had never looked more beautiful. Even so, I felt more frustrated than I had ever felt around her. In that moment, it was incredibly difficult not to pull her close, and press her lips against mine.

I decided to distract myself and ask the question that had been bothering me for the past three days.

"Why do you hide this part of yourself?" I yelled over the rain. She stopped laughing sharply, staring at me. She was silent for so long I was afraid she might not answer, but she tugged on her ponytail and stepped closer so I could hear.

"I have to fit the Northwest image. I have to be strong and beautiful and win...everything." She looked into my eyes. "Don't show weakness. You wouldn't understand." her face was even clearer now. The water caught on her long eyelashes and fell onto her checks. My pulse raced and I had an extreme urge to give in to the temptation. Before I could respond, she stepped away from me and headed into her house.

I found it hard to sleep that night, my mind kept wondering back to her. Her long legs, her flowing hair. Her hidden sides, her hidden mind.

Her beautiful smile.

I reminded myself what she was like. I knew her, or I thought I did. Why hadn't she become frustrated like this morning? I ended up going for a walk around the house, trying to distract myself, but when I closed my eyes again her smile reappeared.

* * *

My house felt cold and empty when I returned. I forced myself through the door and away from him, hoping to clear my head. My mind was racing. The tiny hairs on my arms were standing straight on edge and I wouldn't stop smiling. I took a deep breath. I shouldn't be feeling like this, I knew how it would turn out. Why was he so confusing? I walked on a high through the corridors, stopping at the sight of the dark figure at the end of the hallway.

"Ah!" I cried out. The figure stepped forward. The shadows spread away from his chiseled face. His expression the same still, uptight mug. "Dad. You scared me." He shook his head disappointingly, walking towards me. He didn't stop until he was uncomfortably close, hovering over me. I kept my eyes downcast.

"Pacifica" He said calmly. "You are tracking water all through the house. Do you realize how expensive those clothes are?" I grimaced as he pulled out the curved, gold bell.

* * *

_Thanks for reading and please review :)_

_ps, things are about to get real_


	11. Chapter 10

It was a dry Sunday night but a fierce cold breeze drifted through the open window at the front of the house, it had been stuck ajar for over a decade. The dark clouds obscured the stars and the moon. Mabel had collapsed onto her bed a few hours ago, complaining about 'getting lost in her sea of homework'. She had procrastinated all weekend and was just getting to her study. Because I had finished already, I decided to hide in the living room and watch some TV.

I pulled the blanket around me, relaxing with my hot chocolate in one hand and the remote in the other. I began flicking my finger on the buttons, looking through the channels for something interesting to watch. My mind still whirred from the events that happened three days before. Why did I want to kiss her? Should I have? How would she have reacted? How would _I_ have reacted? Settling on a cheesy, old action movie, I sunk down deep into the couch.

_"You tell your leader I'm coming for him. He isn't getting away with this!" _A stern-looking, brunette with a perfect figure stood over a lanky man with glasses and a lab coat.

_"Wait! Ms. Skufftlten, I have something I need to tell you. Its about the red flame. He made me swear to silence long ago because-"_

Knock-knock-knock. Someone rapped on the front door, drowning out the conversation.

_"My father? He is dead. What does he have to do with this?" _Her voice came back out of the television set. I leaned forward in interest, sipping my hot chocolate delicately. _"TELL ME"_

_"Okay! Okay! Fifteen years ago, we buried-"_

KNOCK-KNOCK. Who ever was at the door was persistent, and Mabel seemed to invested in her work to do her usual race to the door. Groaning, I paused the film and set my cup on the table.

"I'm coming" I called out, shifting off the warm cushions. The floorboards where cool under my bare feet. There was another set of inpatient, desperate knocks.

"I said I am coming!" I swung open the door angrily, shocked to be standing in front of the teenage girl whom had been stuck on my mind.

"Pa...Pacifica?" She was shivering in the cold. I could see why, she was wearing a shortcut blue dress and a loose black belt across her waist. Simple slip-on's on her feet. Her hair hung down around her face, but there were kinks like it had been up a short while earlier. There were dried tears on her cheeks, her eyes were puffy and bloodshot."Did you... walk here?"

"I'm sorry," her voice cracked, "I didn't know where else to go."

* * *

I could feel his curious eyes on me. Self-consciously, I brought my arms up across my body, almost to hug myself.

"Can I come in?" I said, letting my eyes rest on the artwork, the flowers, a random piece of old wood. Anything but his piercing gaze.

"Yes, yes. Of course!" He stepped to the side, placing a hand on my bare shoulder to guide me into the living room. His palm felt warm against my frozen skin.

"You're so cold Pacifica, I will go grab you a jumper." He said, walking off one of the corridors. I wished he had stayed, but the words got lost in my scratchy throat. Everything looked the same as it had when I had visited before, save for the extra dishes and mess on the counter. I smelt chocolate from one of the other rooms and my stomach rumbled. All the meal sizes at the party had been tiny. Dipper appeared again, holding a clump of yellow fabric in his arms.

"I just grabbed one of Mabel's sweaters. I think it will fit," he said. "Are you okay? What happened?" I ignored him, opening up the sweater to see the symbol of a cartoon llama sown onto the front. Mabel's handy work, if I had to guess.

"Is anyone else here?" I asked instead.

"I found Mabel asleep in her room, my parents are out." I nodded understandingly, slipping the jumper on. "What. Happened. To. You?" He pressed, putting emphasis on every word.

_"Sweetie, you have such a pretty face. If you tried a bit harder, you could really be your mothers daughter." _

"I... I just had a fight at the party. I needed to get out of there," I replied, enjoying the warmth of the material. "Is this real llama hair?"

"Why did you come to _my _house though?" he paid no attention to my question. I sighed.

"Everyone else would just take me to my parents," I answered, "how was your weekend?". He led me over to one of the chairs and sat me down.

"Your parents? Wouldn't their support be a good thing?" He positioned himself opposite me.

_"You think you were actually invited tonight? That's adorable. Where are your parents sweetie?"_

"They aren't the... supportive type."

"What? They are your parents, aren't they? Why wouldn't they be supportive?"

"Look. My family isn't like yours. My parents have to be stern on me, their image is everything."

"And by stern you mean...?" He looked at me with what I thought resembled genuine concern. I shifted awkwardly.

"Just stern." I lied. Dipper rubbed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger.

"Why don't you just say no? Explain to them-"

_"You're not like your parents, respectable. If I were you I would strive to be more like them."_

"You don't get it! You will never get it!" I almost yelled. I looked him in the eye. "Dipper, I am not the person you seem think I am! I am not... not that strong." I flinched at his hurt expression. "Sorry. Lets stop talking about it." I stood up, shivering at the surge of bitter memories. The judgmental looks from across the room, the whispering to their friends, the polite conversation, the repetitive back handed insults.

Me finally snapping.

"I... I am so sorry Paz. I don't know what to do," he rose to meet me, his hands reaching up to wipe a tear running down my face. He seemed just as surprised as me at the movement.

"I do. Stay still," I gulped. I stepped forward into his hands. He stiffened at first, but then wrapped his arms around me. I buried my face in the crook of his neck, waiting for my body to stop shaking. I let myself sink into his warmth, savoring the feeling of his chest and arms.

* * *

_Thanks for reading and please review_


	12. Chapter 11

"I do," she said, "stay still." Pacifica hesitated before stepping forward into my open arms. Shock waves went through my body as she dug her forehead into my shoulder. Her fringe brushed on the back of my neck. I wrapped my arms around her petite frame, telling myself it was to support her as I tightened my hold. Her tears started to soak my top and I felt an invisible grip tighten on my heart. I closed eyes and pressed my face deeper into her hair. I felt her breathing gradually slow. Pacifica moved her arms from being tucked under her body. Her hand crept slowly around my waist, long fingers peaking out if the over-sized sweater. She tilted her head further as she held me tight. I reached up my hand to cup her head. She sucked in a breath, and I felt her chin move as she smiled. I wasn't sure how long we stayed there, it felt like a dome had come down and separated us from the rest of the world. Until we were pulled back to reality.

"Woah woah woah! What is going on here?" We span to see Mabel standing at the archway. We both stepped away from each other, my legs hitting the table. "Why is Pacifica here? Why are you hugging her? Are you guys... Oh my god! Why is she upset? Why are you upset? Why didn't you get me? Okay, so I know _why_ but... Did you comfort her properly? Are you okay? Do you need help?" Her head flicked from one of us to the other as the words tumbled out of her mouth.

"Mabel, calm down," Pacifica stepped forward gently, "there was just a small fight at a party."

"Then why did you go to my brother?" Mabel cried. She stayed back, almost in shock. Pacifica bunched up her messy hair with her fingers.

"Look, it's complicated, okay?" She was doing it again. Not answering the question properly. Was it that bad? Mabel's face relaxed in understanding. She moved, setting herself down at the table.

"Hey, don't worry about it," she said with a supportive smile. "Maybe talking to someone about it will help." Pacifica took a sharp breath. Although my curiosity was overwhelming me, I felt sorry for her. She shouldn't have to do this if she didn't want to.

"Maybe-"

"No. Is okay." Pacifica interjected. "She's right. But not to you, Dipper. Please." She shut her eyes. Mabel stared pointedly at me.

"Aww. What?" I complained. She pressed her eyebrows together. "I will be in the hallway." I had to sidestep around Pacifica, who didn't open her eyes. Once in the hall, my mind raced with a thousand possibilities, even though I knew it was my hyperactive brain over reacting. After what felt like hours, Mabel came back out.

"You better not hurt her, Dip. She... she has been through enough." Was the first thing she said.

"What happened?"

"She apologized. For everything she has done to me. I don't know what you said to her but...she seemed sincere." Mabel ran her fingers gently over her lips as she thought.

"And the party?" She hesitated.

"I can see why she didn't want to tell you. Its private. And I, I can't betray the trust she put in me." I had never seen her so serious. She placed a hand on my arm.

"Don't you dare hurt her." She repeated, looking me dead in the eye.

"I won't." I gulped. She seemed satisfied and pushed me back into the room. "I will give you some privacy." I found Pacifica leaning against the table. She had stopped crying, but she smiled sadly when she saw me.

'Did she..?"

"Tell me? No. But if you want to you can open up to me as well." She shook her head but didn't say anything. It hurt she trusted my twin more than me, especially since I was the one she had been spending time with. I was the one she was... affecting. I clenched my fists in frustration.

She convinced me to let her stay for slightly longer, just until she had calmed down. After much complaining from her, and begging from me, we finished off the film I had been watching. I gave her one of our blankets, and a second hot chocolate. I had no idea what was happening in the movie; the actress wasn't the person I was paying attention to. After a while, I couldn't take it any longer.

"Why wont you tell me what happened?" I asked, louder than I intended. She flinched, but still didn't say anything. "I get it." I gave up angrily.

"No!" She cried, "It's not _that_ is just," she clambered over the fort of pillows and blankets we had built between us, "I want to keep that... part of my life separate." She bit her lip in a pained expression.

"Separate from what?" I pressed, frustrated. She stared in to my eyes and replied in a quiet voice.

"You." I stopped, not sure if I heard her right. Me? Why... My thought trailed off as I saw how close we were. The same longing tugged at me, and before I could over think it, I lent in further. She noticed my movement and brought her hand up to cup my face. I was about to do the same when a voice nagged at the back of my mind. No, not while she is vulnerable.

I ducked my head at the last minute and her forehead hit mine. She pulled her hands back sharply.

"I am so sorry," she said, untangling her legs from the blanket and standing up, "I read way to far into that."

"No, its-" I was cut off by the sound of the front door opening and people walking through. They were talking loudly, I recognized my parents voices. I looked over as Pacifica threw the sweater on the couch and flattened her hair.

"I better go," she took a deep breath. "Good bye. Dipper."

"Just let me..." I trailed off as she left. I followed her out as I heard my mothers voice enter the kitchen.

"Oh." She said quietly "Who is this, honey?"

"This is Pacifica Northwest," I introduced her. My father blinked.

"A Northwest? Well..."

"I was just leaving." She kept walking, her head down.

"Oh, its so cold out there sweetie. Do you want a ride?"

"No," she stopped at the door frame and looked at me, "the walk will help me clear my head."

* * *

_Thanks for reading and please review_

_(And I know I skimmed over some parts in this chapter, but I had to in order to fit it all in)_


	13. Chapter 12

_Abuse trigger warning_

* * *

"_No_."

I tried slamming the door but Dipper crammed his foot forward. It lodged in the gap, its momentum swinging back.

"I didn't say anything," he complained behind the wooden barrier. His fingers crept onto the edges, trying to gently push it back open. What was he doing at my house this early on a Monday anyway? I felt the groves and curves of the engraved handle mark my skin as I tightened my grip.

"Just no." I continued. "No, I don't want to talk about last night, no, I don't need your help, no, I didn't mean to... I shouldn't have gone to you. No to any other question you have." Dipper stopped his pressure on the door.

"Are you alright?" He asked. I bunched up my hair with my hand, probably messing it up. Why did he have to make this so difficult. Why couldn't he leave me alone? I pulled my fingers out of my locks and brushed their tips over my arms. The stinging sensation was still clear in my head. He coughed loudly.

"Why are you even here?" I hissed as I opened the door. He tucked his hands into his jacket pockets, unfazed.

"I have to drive you, remember."

"But there's," I looked at my watch, "ten more minutes until we leave for school."

"Whoops." He said, almost sarcastically, as he let himself in. I placed my hands on his chest in an attempt to block him.

"You can't be here." I tried to sound commanding, but it came out like I was begging. I tried to push him back but we were already halfway into the room. We were so close it was hard to focus. For the hundredth time, I relived last night. Him, making me feel safe, Mabel, being amazingly comforting, me, getting way to relaxed. I closed my eyes, embarrassment running through me. "Look, my parents will kill me." Almost on cue, I heard loud, steady footsteps behind us. My body gave an involuntary shiver. I interrupted what he was saying. "Never mind, this way." As casually as I could, I tugged him to my room.

"It's okay. I've been here before." He sat next to me on my bed.

"I know but," I took a deep breath and looked away, "my parents are still mad at me for last night. I really don't want you to be here."

"Hey. It's okay," he repeated, frowning.

"No its not Dipper. You wouldn't understand."

* * *

I gritted my teeth in frustration. "Stop saying that. Just explain to me and I'm sure I will." She shook her head.

"I meant it when I said I wanted to separate you from that. I... I like that you make me forgot."

"Forget what?" She still refused to look at me. Her hands brushed over her arms, which covered by a dark cardigan. Her words flashed through my head as it clicked together. "Wait, they don't hurt you do they?" She stood up and walked to the door.

"I think you should go. I will take the limo," her gaze was focused on the hallway. Her actions confirmed my suspicion. I was instantly filled with anger, both at them for touching her, and at myself for not realizing it sooner.

"What type of people do that?" I rose to meet her. Her face was tender, gentle lips down turned and gaze on something only she seemed to see. A million questions ran though my head. The loudest one being, why wouldn't she let me help? I pushed them away. "Pacifica?" Her eyes shifted back into focus and caught mine. She began absentmindedly twisting one of her rings again.

"Stop doing that." She stepped back.

"What?"

"Looking at me like you can see my soul. Like you are trying to figure out what I'm thinking. Like you care." She seemed perplexed, annoyed even. Her words seemed to seep into my skin. I moved closer.

"I do care." I meant it. She shook her head.

"Stop. Stop teasing me Dipper." Her voice was shaky.

"I'm not trying to tease you." I took a deep breath, forcing the words out. "I... I did want to... ummm, you know, but I couldn't while you are vulnerable." It felt heavier when I semi-confessed it out loud, like it made it real. I want sure how she would respond, but there was no glossy-eyed 'you did?'. She pulled back, blinking a couple times. I could see her processing my words. "I'm not sure whats happening, but I want to help you."

"That just makes it worse. You're to good a guy." She lowered her head, "But, it can't work. You know it can't. What happens when-"

"Pacifica. I won't do anything you don't want me to." I promised, trying to relax her. She got more frustrated.

"You will comfort me, but not make a move. You are so infuriating!" I stared at her in disbelief.

"Why do I have to make the move?"

"Why wont you make the move," her tone was harsh.

"I don't if that's what you want!"

"I want to kiss you!" She yelled, quickly followed by silence as we both realized what she said. We seemed to freeze at the same time as we thought about the fight we were having. A blush spread onto my face and she laughed gently, "this shouldn't be this complicated."

"Look..." I broke off as she moved, my breathing quickened. She stepped forward tentatively, like she was afraid I might stop her again. There was no way I would. She walked again, still in agonizing slowness. She rose on her toes, stopping right before our lips were touching. Disappointment filled me before she closed her eyes and moved the last inch.

My nerves were hit with an electrifying shock, and butterfly's raced around my stomach. Her lip felt soft, soft and sweet. The pace quickly increased. She ran her fingers through my hair and pulled me deeper into the kiss. Her other hand gripped my shoulder as she tilted her head. She was doing all the work. I grabbed her waist and dragged her over closer to me. She shifted her weight to move further upward to meet me, her height becoming more noticeable. My hand crept up around her shoulder blades to cup her neck, my fingers caught in her hair. She laughed against my lips, the feeling vibrating through me.

"You goof," she whispered, the quiet insult filling me with joy.


	14. Chapter 13

I know it said in the original synopsis _references to emotional abuse,_ but writing it out, it worked better directly talking about both physical and emotional. I am so _so_ sorry if that is a problem for you.

* * *

Pacifica pulled me to my own car, laughing. She seemed joyful, like she had completely forgotten yesterday. I hadn't. How could something that big be going on in her life and her not tell anyone? How could she be handling it all on her own? My chest felt tight and pressurized, but I wasn't sure at what exactly. Was it my dread at discovering what was really going on, or the fact that I had spent the morning kissing _Pacifica Northwest_. Probably a mixture of both. As we left her driveway, she reached across to flick on the usual music but I blocked her fingers with my palm.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked. Her demeanor immediately changed.

"Nope," she bent her wrist over my hand and turned on the BABBA album. I turned the catchy tune back down straight away.

"Hey, its okay."

"Mm-hm," she stared out the window. I opened my mouth to say something else but changed my mind. Tapping my fingers on the car wheel, I tried to think of a new way to approach the sore topic. I knew I couldn't force it, but the least I could do was get her out of there.

"What are you doing on Fri-" She held up her hand.

"I am going to stop you right there Pines. I have family plans." I ran my hand through my hair.

"_Another_ party. Don't you rich people have anything better to do?" She laughed.

"Its more like a... dinner. I mean, my fathers business partners, a couple of my mothers snooty friends. I will be pretty bored if it makes you feel better," I remembered the last time she said the events were boring. My grip tightened on the steering wheel.

"Oh, I really wish I could help." She rolled her eyes, tugging on her sleeve.

"Yeah right." She paused as an idea came to her. "Unless... you wanna be my date?" She glanced at me nervously. My eyes widened in surprise.

"Ah, date?"

"Formally. Just so I will have someone to talk to." She assured me quickly. I hesitated. Formal events weren't really my type of thing. I looked over at Pacifica, she was fidgeting nervously with one of her many rings.

"I... I guess. So you aren't alone again." Her eyes lit up as she grinned.

"Great!" She cried, reaching over to turn up the music. This time, I let her. Neither of us spoke for the rest of the trip. The school car park was already full by the time we got there. We had got... _distracted_, this morning, and taken longer than I had planned. We met at the front of the car. She reached upwards, hand on the back of my neck, but stiffened quickly. She stepped back and placed her hands between us, her eyes darting around.

"Hey, um... you know you have to keep everything that happened with my parents a secret."

"Yeah, of course,"

"I'm serious. You can't put any of that in your project, or tell anyone. They will kill me. And then I will kill you."

"I realized," I grumbled, stepping towards school. She didn't move.

"And... Dipper?"

"Yeah?"

"You also can't tell anyone about...us." She wiggled her finger from me to her.

"Us?" I questioned, adjusting my bag.

"Yeah, 'us'. Whatever 'us' is."

"Oh," was all I said. She didn't elaborate, only gently smiled at me and walked off. I would be lying if I said it didn't bother me, but my mind was to preoccupied with all the previous revelations Pacifica had made. I walked to my class in a daze, my chest still felt like something was crushing on it. Mabel was in my first lesson on Mondays, Geography. She was already sitting in our usual spots.

"Hey, bro. Where you been?" She pulled out the seat next to her. "I thought the point of leaving home early was so you could arrive at school before me"

"Well, the meeting with Pacifica hadn't gone quite the way I was expecting it to." I took a deep breath as I sat down.

* * *

That was why, at the end of the week, I was shifting uncomfortably in a black tuxedo. The collar was digging into my neck and the pants were at the wrong length and caught at my heels when I walked. Why was I doing this again? I left the change room, which was inside the Northwest manor. Faced, not with the stone-faced man who had stuffed the outfit into my arms a few minutes before, but Pacifica herself, my mouth went dry. Oh, that was why. She was wearing a tight, sleeveless black dress which flared off at her waist. Silver jewelry was tied around her neck and matching heels slipped onto her feet. Her long hair was curled and fell much shorter than it normally would.

"Dipper! Wow, you look great!" She eyed me up and down. I tried to return the remark, but only an awkward cough came out. She laughed and brushed her hair over her shoulder. Her long gloves covered up the fading bruises I knew where on her arms. I momentarily remembered her showing me when she had come to my house after school on Thursday. "I will take that as a compliment," she said, leaning forward to grab my hand. She led me down the long hallways of her house to the dinning room.

"Why do I have to wear this to a dinner?" I asked finally, clawing at the tie.

"There are certain... social standard which must be upheld at events like this." She sighed unhappily, "so, in order to impress the attendees, we must make sure we always look respectable. You can't..." Even though I was the one to ask, I tuned out whatever she said next, focusing instead on the warm feeling of her hand in mine. She had been getting more and more casual with me over the past week.

"Diiiiiiiippeeeeerrr? Dipper." I snapped back into focus to see her clicking her fingers in front of my face. "Were you listening to any of that?"

"Er... you said something about posture and probably, the forks or something," I guessed. She tightened my tie with short, sharp movements, frowning deeply.

"There are people in there that who I really need to give a good impression." Her hands started shaking and I got the impression it wasn't me she was getting emotional over. "Please, please Dipper..."

"Hey. Hey!" I took her hands in mine and forced her to look at me, "I'm here for a reason, okay. Just remember I will be right beside you." I gave her a supportive squeeze. She nodded tentatively, staring up at me in panic.

"What if I snap at one of them again?"

"You won't," I promised. Pacifica took a deep breath. She rose on her toes and gave me a quick kiss, before taking my hand again and opening the door.


	15. Chapter 14

The first thing I noticed was the long table, exactly in the centre of the room. Like the rest of the house, it looked expensive, gorgeous and elegant. Most the velvet chairs were already filled with visitors. Pacifica and I were easily the youngest ones there. It was a mixture of men and women, mostly seated in pairs. The females were all in unique, beautiful dresses and jewelry that looked like it would cost me one of my limbs. The males, on the other hand, all seemed to look the same. They had black suits, odd-shaped noses and greying hair. They all still looked prim and perfect. Is this seriously what went into a dinner between family _friends_? Pacifica smiled and waved gently at them.

"I know what you are thinking." She muttered under her breath. "Just play nice, although I know it's a foreign concept for you." Hooking her arm in mine. she led gracefully into the room. Everyone else seemed to pause their conversation and watch us. I tugged on my collar uncomfortable under their scrutiny. Noticing my unease, Pacifica rubbed my arm gently, unintentionally bunching up the loose-fitting fabric.

"Our seat is at that end there." She motioned to a pair of empty red seats, next to her parents. Her father was dressed in a black and gold suit, his hair slicked into a perfect swoop. Her mother had on a matching gold dress with a low neckline. It looked like a more mature version of Pacifica's black outfit. Outward, they really did seem like a perfect family. Pacifica continued speaking as we walked behind them. "And, because I haven't said it," she slid into her chair next to me and held both my hands, "thank you." I couldn't help but smile.

"No problem." I whispered back. She flashed me a pearly white grin as the doors we entered through reopened. Pacifica shifted back to acknowledge the new arrival. An old woman who looked, well... rich, walked through. I couldn't wait to get through the night, let alone imagine a whole life time of this type of lifestyle. She headed straight for the last chair, smiling tightly to the others. With everyone seated, the host rang a loud bell to the staff in the other room. I felt Pacifca flinch next to me.

"Pacifica, do introduce your friend here." One of the sharp-nosed suits across from me asked. She was breathing slightly deeper but still managed a smile.

"This is Dipper. Dipper, I would like you to meet Sir Glanklop" I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy his reaction to my name, but he quickly recovered. Like he had such a normal one.

"Like the constellation? Fascinating." He pressed a short smile. "So, Dipper? How did you meet the Northwest's daughter?" I opened my mouth to answer, but 'the Northwest's daughter' got in first, speaking in an overly-polite tone.

"He goes to my school. We have English together," she smiled dreamily, "and he was just such a gentleman." She was really laying it on for her parent's friends. The man pursed his lips.

"Are you to a couple, you do look cute together." The woman sitting next to him, his wife, interjected. We glanced at each other. We hadn't really spoken about it formally.

We definitely weren't dating. We only made out every now and again, and I drove her around everywhere. We spent most our free time together, none of it working, and when she smiled it made my heart race like I had just ran I mile. I only really comforted her when she got overly upset, and gradually I felt her open up more and more. I frowned in confusion. Not dating. I mean, a Northwest and a Pines could never be. And she made it clear from the start. She refused to acknowledge me at school, and only invited me to places she knows no one will see. Like this snooty dinner. Even though we talked about anything and everything, she avoided any real questions about her life. She was the most frustrating person I have met.

_So why was I here?_

The woman tilted her head; neither of us had answered her.

"Oh, we actually-" Whatever Pacifica was going to say was cut off when a group of attractive people in waiter and waitress outfits entered. Balanced on their palms were a collection of exotic looking dishes. They walked over and set them down next to the guests, creepily synchronized. I thanked the boy who served me; he was only a few years older than us with thick blonde hair. He mustn't have heard because he didn't respond. He stared straight ahead and stepped back. The group bowed and left in the same way they came in, mimicking each other's movements.

"Well that was creepy," I muttered to Pacifica. She cut up one of her vegetables, rolling her eyes at me.

"You find something creepy in everything, they just aren't allowed to socialise with us."

"You would be surprised at the weird things I have seen,"

"Like Mabel in black?" The conversation between us continued for a few more minutes before a third, unwanted voice chimed in.

"So, young man," It was the same guy who talked before, Glanklop, "do tell us more about Miss Northwest. I have only heard the stories."

"Oh... well," I looked at Pacifica, but she took a small bite of fish off her fork and stared, raised eyebrows. _Well?_ "I really love her taste in music." I answered, straight faced. Pacifica laughed in surprised, quickly covering it with a fake cough. She held a hand to her mouth to hide a smile.

"Music? How interesting. I did hear she played violin."

"Only until I was eight." She corrected, swallowing. "I wanted to focus on tennis, dance, golf, friends and study."

"Oh." The woman's expression slackened. "Yes, my son plays piano and cello as well as his sports; I can understand how challenging it can be."

"How can you understand if it is your son?" I asked. Pacifica's eyes widened and she froze, food halfway to her mouth.

"Excuse me?" The couple looked straight at me.

"He didn't mean that." Pacifica shook her head.

"Yeah, I really didn't." I lied, longing to relax the sudden awkwardness. The three of them still stared at me, Pacifica's face filling with worry. The air felt a lot thicker. "Where is your bathroom?" I asked my date, she motioned down one of the halls.

"There is a sign; you will be able to tell"

"Thanks," I got up and left the table. This time, no one looked at me. I hurried down the hall, which tunneled off from the back of the room. I guess your proper opinion isn't really needed at these events. God, I hated this. I hated them. Who did they think they were? I laughed at myself, I was beginning to sound like a super villain. It took the edge off and I relaxed slightly.

The bathroom was exactly where I thought it would be, with a small wooden sign hung on it that almost made it feel like a normal house. Of course, as soon as I opened the door, the allusion was broken. Shiny brown and white tiles on the huge floor and walls, double basin sink. It was obviously the guest bathroom because there were no products on the top of the counter. Or was that just how they lived?

I hadn't really needed to come here, so I just closed the door and stepped inside. From their position, the Glanklops would have a perfect view down this hallway. What would they think of Pacifica? I felt bad for ditching her. Thinking back, I had come off as a bit rude. Maybe I should apologize. I didn't really want to, but it would probably make them feel better about her. After stalling for what I hoped was the right amount of time, I forced myself back into the minefield. I did feel like every move I made could blow up in my face.

A polished wooden cabinet caught my eye on the walk back. I stopped in my tracks when I saw a picture of Pacifica. Covering the entire top shelf was a series first-place trophies. For a wide variety of things: tennis, beauty pageants, dance, chess and academic. Those were only the ones I could see. The plaques all had her name chiseled into them, and I knew it wasn't all of the awards she had. Above the mantle to one side was the head of a deer which had been stuffed, the label reading 'First Shot by Our Little Girl', like it was something to be proud of. On the other side was the framed photo of Pacifica. Looking closer, I saw she was younger, maybe ten, and holding an award which read "Junior Chef of the Year".

The center piece was a plastic crown. The party crown. I remembered it, a cheesy competition back when we were twelve. Mabel had come home from the stupid middle school dance heartbroken she didn't win, with two new friends and a story about the popular girl who had bet her.

I swallowed hard as I stepped back and looked over at the blonde, who was in a conversation with an old lady in a purple dress. She glanced my way, a smile braking on her face. She waved and motioned to my empty seat on her other side. I ran my fingers through my hair in frustration for what felt like the hundredth time the past fortnight. Who puts their daughter on display like this? Who could do that to a person, to make themselves look better? Who could disregard someone they should love in such a way?

I knew exactly who, the man who I hated without ever meeting. The terrible man I had been subtly glaring at all night. The admired man who was missing from his chair. The primp man who had just stepped in front of my path and was blocking the view of his daughter. The dangerous man who was now speaking to me in his soothing, yet threatening voice.

* * *

_Have a long chapter to make up for the terrible updating... whoops._

_Thanks for reading and please review. _


	16. Chapter 15

"Pacifica, honey, who is that young boy you have brought?" I turned at the sound of my mothers voice. There was an empty chair between us. She wasn't looking towards me, focusing on her meal instead. In fact, the only reason I knew she was talking to me was because she said my name.

"Dipper Pines," I answered nervously, "the boy I have been working with recently."

"You do realize that a date was not mandatory for tonight? It is just a light dinner."

"I realized. I just thought that it might be better for me to have one of my friends here."

"So he is your friend? Because you know what we think about dating someone without our permission."

"Yes mother. I know." A knot twisted in my stomach at the lie. My palms felt clammy.

"That's good. Its best for all of us." I nodded. The conversation was ended when my father returned and filled the empty space. It felt hard to breath, so I turned my attention away from them. I jumped as a hand tapped my shoulder, smiling as I turned to see Dipper staring down at me.

"Hey, can we talk," he said, motioning for me to stand.

"Sure," I rose and tucked in my chair, attracting the awareness of several of the attendees. Thankfully, parents didn't seem to notice. They only really paid attention to me when it benefited them anyway. Dipper walked to a free space in the room, adjacent to the table. I turned my back to it. "Yeah?"

"I... We, er..." He fumbled over his words.

"What?" I laughed. He seemed agitated, his gaze darting back behind me.

"Well. We have finished the project, haven't we?"

"Almost? I mean, I guess?"

"I just think that, there is no reason to see each other anymore?"

"No reason?" I was frowning now.

"I..." He hesitated again, eyes flickering.

"What's going on?"

"I guess..." He closed his eyes and tensed his muscles "we have to break up." I crossed my arms nervously, the digging heartache overwhelming the fact that my parents could probably hear. Don't you have to be together to break up?

"Really, w... why?" He took a deep breath and continued.

"We don't belong together," He hesitated. "I mean... we're just to different."

"To different? What does that even mean, what gotten into you?"

"You have standards, the upper class, the perfect everything!" He began moving his arms and getting worked up.

"That has never bothered you before. Stop with the excuses." I commanded, my voice surprisingly steady even though I felt like I had been punched in the chest, "what is actually up with you Dipper. Where the hell is this coming from?" I balled my fists angrily at my sides. He scoffed.

"You want to know whats up with me? I can't do this anymore Pacifica! I can't sit here and be in love with a girl who is humiliated to be seen with me!" I blinked, startled.

"What?" That wasn't true, not by a long shot.

"You made it clear with the way you've been treating me. Hiding me in embarrassment. And you'll never change. People like me should not end up with people like you."

"People like me?" His face hardened and his fists were tight. I clenched my jaw and bit back words that would hurt him as much as he just hurt me. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of an excuse.

"Pacifica, dear, why don't you take it out side?" My father's gentle voice interrupted. I could feel everyone's eyes on me, but the embarrassment was nothing compared to the crippling pain forming inside my chest. My feet started moving before I decided to. I brushed past Dipper and felt him move after me. He raised his hand like he wanted to say something but I was out the door before I heard it.

I span towards the corridor I knew would take me outside fastest. My legs felt tied together by the tight skirt of my dress, I desired to rip of my heels but I didn't want to stop moving. Pain swelled in my stomach, along with my confusion. What was that about? Why had he said those things? Did he really mean it all? Despite my best efforts not to think about it, in the back of my mind I knew the answer. Water began gathering at my eyes but I rubbed it away. No, I wouldn't cry. I tried to take a deep breath to calm myself, but it turned into a short gasp. The air felt thick and suffocating. Relief filled me as I saw the front door; I needed to get out of here.

"Wait, Pacifica! We need to talk." My heart clenched at his voice behind me. I hadn't even heard him following me. I increased my pace to the door.

"No, I think you have made your point clear," I snarled. Why couldn't he leave me alone?

"I really haven't," as he talked I stepped over and pulled down the lever to the gate between the road and my front yard, "I got caught up in the moment back there. We do need to break up, but not for the reason you think." I laughed bitterly.

"Wow. You really know how to make people feel better." I didn't turn.

"Wait," he called again. His voice was louder. I pushed open the doors and slammed them behind me. The music and voices inside dulled to the strong wind. The cold attacked my flesh but I could barely feel it. I didn't have a key, so I could do nothing but walk away. I rubbed my gloved hands over my shoulders, the thin fabric having little effect. I wanted to scream when I heard him follow me. He stumbled in his usual dorky, clumsiness.

Just sensing his mannerisms behind me made my heart skip a beat. I stopped myself as I reached the hedges. I needed to stop running. I took a deep breath as I tried to gather my thoughts. I cursed myself for feeling this way, for letting myself sink in this deep. In that moment, I wanted nothing more than to stop feeling.

"I was an idiot," my voice came out in a soft mummer, "You never cared about me. No more than anyone else. This is what happens when you let people in, I knew it would. Idiot." I was talking more to myself now. The pressure tightened in my chest and my heart felt as though it would burst. It was almost the worst part; knowing what was going to happen and letting it happen anyway. Warning myself again and again not to let him get to me yet allowing him to with barely any effort. Why had I let him do this to me? I ran my hand over my face in frustration. I spoke louder, not sure if I was trying to convince me or him. "It's okay, I don't need you. I never should have let myself think I did."

"Pacifica... I... I'm so sorry." My eyes stung with anguish as tears formed again. What was even going on in his mind?

"If you did, you would leave me alone," was all I could get out.

"No, Pacifica," I flinched in reflex as he moved towards me. I needed to release the frustration that had grown within me. I turned to him, watching in satisfaction as he stepped back in surprise. My bravery faltered as I saw his face again.

"Don't talk to me Dipper." I gulped "I don't _ever_ what to see you again." Then, I did exactly what I told myself to stop. I turned and I ran. I ran and I ran and I didn't stop until I could barely breath anymore. To the side of the path was a group of trees. I hid myself behind their dark shadows and slid my back down the closest one, falling to the ground. Why couldn't I go up and cry in my room like a normal teenager?

My heart raced in my chest and my breathing came in short gasps as I began to sob. I felt betrayed by the tears as they rolled down my cheeks and dripped onto my dress. Some tears made my mouth moist as I gasped for breath. I pressed my wrist into my forehead as I waited for my body to calm. My brain continued to run the argument over and over in my head until I was left with nothing but confusion and hurt.

* * *

_Pffftt, okay first, I realize that was a whole chapter stuffed with angst and super ooc but it will make sense I promise. And, yes, there is a lot more angst to come. Second, I know the updates have been lacking, and I honestly don't really have a solid reason other than laziness, homework and procrastination. __I hope it was worth the wait._

_Shout out to Ryuka-Raion for the fan art of this story! _

_Thanks for reading and please review!_


	17. Chapter 16

In my hands I held the brand new novel I had gotten in the mail that morning. It was completely black except for the grey magnifying glass partially hidden behind the title. It was the most recent in a long-lasting series of the murder mysterys. I had been bursting with excitement over it since it was announced, but right now I struggled to pay any regard to it.

Mabel sat opposite me in the living room, ear buds tucked up somewhere into her hair. She was on a one-seater couch, with her legs lazily thrown over the armrests as she scrolled through her phone with the pad of her thumb . She was bopping her head to a song only she could hear with a faint smile on her face and, every now and again, a giggle would escape her lips. Normally I wouldn't mind, but her overly positive attitude was grating on my nerves more than usual. I tried to focus on my book, but I couldn't read. My eyes slipped out of focus and the guilt stirred in my stomach. Eventually, I threw back my head with a frustrated groan.

I couldn't forget Pacifica, no matter how much I tried to think about something else she was still lingering in my mind. My fingers tightened on the paper pages as I imagined her staring at me, burrowed eyebrows with silent tears running down her face. I slammed the book shut and hit myself in the forehead.

"Woah! Dip, are you okay?" Mabel cried, tugging her headphones out her ears. I jumped to my feet, moving so fast I stumbled slightly. I barely stopped myself from storming out to explain. She had told me never to see her. What could I do to get her to talk to me again? I ran my fingers threw my hair and began pacing, my mind a blank. "Dipper? Are you okay?" Mabel's voice was persistent. "It has something to do with Pacifica, doesn't it? How bad did you mess this up?"

Really, really bad.

* * *

Preston Northwest. Friday night, Preston Northwest stood infront of me. He was blocking me from going any further, almost like was a dragon gaurding his gold. Hatred burned in my stomach, but I forced myself to keep composed. He was so close I could see the detailed etching on his tie. His hair was as smooth as a ravens wing, the gold on his suit gleamed in the light.

"Dipper. I'm going to get straight to the point," he didn't wait for me at acknowledge him. "You need to leave my daughter alone." I tried to mask my surprise. My gut dropped at the statement. "It is discraceful for Pacifica to be spending so much time with a commoner" His posture was completely formal, although his attitude and words showed he obviously thought of me as less of him. The anger continued to build in my chest. Why did these rich snobs automatically think they deserve the world? Not noticing, or not caring about my reactction, he continued.

"You aren't datng her though, so it shouldn't be an issue." With a slight gloating expression, he stared at me stone faced down his nose. There was something in his eyes that set me on edge. I dodged the statement.

"Pacifica should come first. We both know what's really best for her." I squared my shoulders and tried to apear taller. He squinted at me dangerously.

"Careful, boy. Do you understand who you are taking to?" I didn't break eye contact.

"I'm not scared if you. Your wealth means nothing to me." Anger flashed in his eyes and I felt a small victory. Hopefully Pacifica wouldn't have to pay for it later. As if reading my thoughts, he threatened:

"But she means a lot. Doesn't she?" My eyes darted to Pacifica without my permission, she was busy talking to her mother. He closed the distance between us, coming so close I could smell his minty breath. I looked back to his face daringly. "You will leave my daughter alone, or I will make her life hell." I grated my teeth as the gravity of his words weighed on me. I could see in his eyes he spoke the truth. He turned away in his tailored suit and Italian shoes and strode back to his chair. I followed him a few seconds after. I didn't really see much choice, so I lent over and tapped her bare shoulder..

* * *

My parents, Dipper and my lack of true support had been a muddled mess in my brain all weekend and I was pretty sick of it. I forced my mind off everything wrong with my life getting ready for school again that Monday morning. I pulled the last loop of my shoelacess with a strong tug and stood up, brushing imaginary dust off my clothes. On the way out my bedroom, I stopped and, for the first time in days, looked myself in the long, wall mirror. Putting it bluntly, I looked terrible. And that wasn't my image-fixated brain talking. My crusty eyes looked hollow and joyless. My hair, flat and thin, fell down my head and around my shoulders. My clothes fit perfectly, what else was new, but I felt strangely foreign in my own body. It was a feeling I wasn't used to, and definitely didn't like. I flashed myself a smile in an attempt to look better. Way worse. I scoffed and grabbed my school bag.

I knew I should vent to someone, but I was too busy cursing my own stupidity. Why had I let him get to me so much? I knew what his opinion of me had been since day one. Vain, selfish, heartless, cold jerk. I couldn't even be angry, he was been right.

Besides, who would I speak to, my parents? I slammed my door behind me. Never. The thought left as soon as it arrived. Thing 1 and thing 2, my so-called best friends? The people I could always count on? I rolled my eyes and began the journey to the front of the manor. I barely even knew Amber and Natalia's last names. But they were well aware of mine.

For the millionth time, I considered giving in and having a sick day, and for the millionth time, I gave myself the same reasoning. Don't give him that satisfaction. Focus on your grades. It's a cop out. You don't quit.

I repeated the last line over and over in my head. Can you quit a competition you never agreed to? My hand went to scrunch up my hair, but I stopped myself.

Suck it up, my parents voice rang through my head, you're a Northwest, act like one. I used my palm to flatten my fringe instead. Things could go back to the way they were. It wasn't better back then, but I wasn't questioning every piece of myself. I tilted my chin and flashed my old phoney smile to a passing maid.

Time for another day of being perfect.


	18. Chapter 17

"Miss Natalia Smithe, will you please throw your bubblegum away right now!"

Smithe, so that was her last name! Next to me, my friend complied with an exaggerated eye roll and loud sigh. Our biology teacher nodded with satisfaction and turned back to the white board, which was covered in his scribbled handwriting. I, more than usual, hadn't been paying attention to any of it. Mr. Archer had a well-known tendency to drone on in his classes, and today was no different. Natalia muttered something to me. I couldn't hear but I gave a faint chuckle because I knew it was what she wanted. I was a Northwest, after all.

When Mr. Archer finally stopped talking, there was less than five minutes left until the end of the lesson. "And remember, it's due in first thing tomorrow!" As he returned to his desk the usual muffled noise of voices and keyboard clicks filled the room. No matter how hard I tried to care, my two friends conversation became nothing but more boring background noise. I didn't move from my position, head held in my palms and eyes downcast.

"Okay, so I'm pretty sure Sasha's pissed at me, and I haven't even spoken to her before! Tyler said she said I said she was annoying, which totally wasn't true. What a loser." Natalia vented. She took a deep breath and chewed loudly on a new piece of bubblegum. "Maybe Emily lied about something. They are hanging out again." Amber nodded.

"Yeah, she never liked you. But dragging Sasha in is super low, even for her."

"I know! Right Pacifica?"

"Hm?" I pulled my eyes up from the floor at my name. They were both staring at me in confusion. "Sorry, yeah. What an idiot!" I barely heard what they were talking about. Natalia, who was seated closest, squinted at me.

"Okay, Pacifica. Spill." She tapped my arm with the end of her pen. "What's up, why do you look so... like that?"

"Yeah, you look like trash. Lighten up." Amber chimed, nodding quickly. She reached her arm into her bag and pulled out mascara a few seconds later. I bit back a harsh comment. Should I tell them? I hesitated. Natalia's eyes were more focused on my hair than my face, and Amber hadn't even looked at me. She was too busy reapplying her make up. I sighed internally; they would tell everybody they know. And I was a proper Northwest now.

"Girls, I would point out how dumb you sound, but I don't want to insult stupid people." I jeered. They averted their gaze, but didn't seem surprised. Instead of my usual confidence, I felt nothing but guilt. Mixed in with the other emotions I was trying to ignore, it wasn't a good feeling. The class bell rang out before I could say anything more. I closed my laptop and slid it under my books, tucking in my chair and positioning my equipment on my arm. I saw Amber and Natalia do the same. I was about to apologize, but at that moment I looked through the windows of the door.

I caught a glimpse of Dipper walking down the corridor. He was taking to someone else in the passing crowd; I could tell I was already completely off his mind. An all too familiar knot of nausea was building up in my chest. I quickly gave an excuse to my friends and ran into the ladies room across the hall without waiting for a reply. I bent over the sink and splashed cold water all over my face. "Goddamn it! Goddamn it! Goddamn it! Get it together girl!" I muttered, cursing my luck. Why, out of all people, did I have to see _him_?

When I felt like I had calmed, I looked up in the mirror, thanking the gods I had only out on minimal make up that morning. It was slightly ruined, but no one would be able to tell unless they focused on my face really hard. My eyes were dark and a lump was stuck in my throat. Voices drummed loudly in my head.

_We are too different, _they teased... _you'll never change_

* * *

I was sure I had seen Pacifica a few moments ago. Did she have a class near here? I scoured the hallway for her signature platinum hair, but she was nowhere to be seen. Maybe it wasn't her? I sighed in disappointment. I needed to talk to her. She deserved an honest answer. Brad, from my next lesson, was at the end of the hall. I could walk to the class with him. As I trudged towards him in defeat, I heard Pacifica name behind me. She had just come out of the toilet and her friends were talking to her. I opened my mouth to call out, but her possy seemed to swarm around her like persistent bees. What if interrupting them annoyed her further?

"Where the hell did you disappear to?" One of them was asking. They hovered at each of her sides as they moved forward, clawing for attention.

"Just had to go the bathroom for a... moment." Pacifica tensed as she saw me. I gave a weak smile.

"We could have come with you?" The other girl placed a hand on her shoulder. Pacifica gave a fake grin, not breaking eye-contact with me.

"Look girls, I have to talk this nerd about a project, meet me in a sec?" It was like a bubble popped as her friends seemed to realize she wasn't interested in them at all. They turned their heads to me, moving more like one person than two.

"We will be over there," the shortest one said, slowing chewing on bright pink bubblegum. They moved away and Pacifica seemed visibly relieved. I held a hand over my heart.

"Nerd? Ouch." She didn't smile. I let my hand fall. "Why didn't you tell them what happened?" I asked, curious. She didn't answer, only crossed her arms. I tried to step forward but she swerved out of my reach. Pacifica squared her shoulders and stared at me. I noticed she had heavy eye-bags, hidden well by smeared concealer.

"What is going on inside your messed-up mind Pines?" She asked coldly. She was radiating with hurt and anger. "One second everything's fine then suddenly my standards come into play. You were the _one_ person that never cared about any of that." Her voice wavered at the end. Although the crowd in the hallway was thinning, a few people seemed to notice what was going on and watch nearby. I hated that it even entered my thoughts, but Preston wouldn't like the display. Which wouldn't end well for Pacifica.

"Just let me explain this time. Privately." I pressed. Her eyes widened and her anger seemed to falter for the first time, but she quickly recovered.

"You already have." She started to move but I stepped in her way. Her eyes locked on me, filled with contempt and grief. I had practiced in my head what I was going to say all morning, but now I fought for the words. I stepped backwards to give her space.

"Look Pacifica, I really sorry about what happened. We _need_ to talk about it." Her tired eyes hardened, she scrunched her eyebrows together and tipped her head to the side.

"But, I'm the witch, remember. The upper class. The vain blonde. The girl _you_ broke up with, because she could never change." She walked closer as she spoke, poking her finger into my chest. Her eyes flicked over my shoulder at her friends, who were standing at the corner scowling at passing students. "Guess what, you were right! I won't." Before I could protest any further, she stormed past. Her friends hurried after her but it was no use, she was already out the door.

* * *

_Yes, I am not dead! I'm sorry these chapters are taking so long, especially since they are only about 1300 words. This story is on the last couple chapters, so it should be finished soon. Hope you liked it. _


	19. Chapter 18

Dipper had been calling me more frequently since our hallway encounter. I prayed he would stop soon. I stared at my phone as it vibrated again. I was sitting on my bed, hugging my legs. I had been texting people, but now his smile was illuminating the screen. There was a knock on my door a moment before my mobile went quiet. Taking one last glance at it, I flipped it over and frowned towards the door. Who would that be? I unfolded my legs and stomped over to the door, my soft socks dampening my desired affect.

"What!" I snapped loudly as I swung it open. One of the older male staff stood to attention. "Sorry. I'm going through something." I mutter, letting go of the door.

The mans poker face dropped as he looked at me in surprise at the apology. He had graying hair and a round, chubby face. Tucked in his armpit was a grossly-colored, orange A4-sized envelope.

"It's alright Miss. Northwest." He gulped, eyes darting.

"No its not. It never has been. Why haven't you - or anyone - spoken to me about the way I treat the staff? Tried to steer me in the right direction or something? I know you all think of me as this... this annoying brat." The old man hadn't changed his startled expression, this was the most emotion I had seen one of my staff show. I realized that anyone of them could have pointed out my parents behavior. To me, or the police.

"We would have been fired, Miss. Your parents are the rulers of this house, of us... and you." His voice quivered, but he was still being overly polite. I frowned. Right.

"Yes, and I understand. But I am a Northwest too, and as one of your employers I order," I shook my head, "no, wait. I will allow you to act yourself and say what's on your mind." A sad smile made its way onto his mouth.

"We do not have that kind of freedom. You do not have that kind of power."

"Well... now we do."

"If you say so miss." He replied, he stuck out his arm, handing me the envelope. "A young boy left this for you. I think you should take him back."

"How do you know..?" The worker had wise glint in his eye. "You know what, I take it back. Don't say what's on your mind any more." He let out a laugh.

"Very well." He reached across me and closed the door. After his footsteps faded, it was silent in my room. I stared down at the ugly orange envelope in my hands.

_'I'm sorry'._

_'I'm sorry_' was written in clunky handwriting over the front. I gave a small, downhearted smile and I read the words over and over again. I flipped it over and saw two more words in the same handwriting: _All finished._ I frowned in confusion. My phone vibrated on my desk, shuffling slightly. I knew who it was.

I knew I couldn't read what was in here, not yet.

I threw the envelope away from me and onto the bed. Smaller pieces of paper spilled out the open end and onto the floor. Curious, I picked up the closest one. It was a picture of the Dipper and me, taken only a few days ago. Dipper was cross eyed, and had his fingers pulling at the edges of his mouth. I had my tongue poking out and eyes squeezed shut. I gave a blubbering laugh and picked up another one. It was purely of him, giving an over-the-top modeling pose. Taken the Tuesday after I forced him to watch one of my drama shows. Another was from earlier in the week, taken without my knowledge. I was laughing with his younger cousin Matilda. They were all the pictures Dipper had taken for the project. I was to sentimental to be angry. I felt a smile on my lips and cursed myself. I had to see what was in the envelope now.

* * *

He answered on the first ring.

"You are an idiot, you know that?" I cut in before he could say a word.

"So, you got my package?" He asked hopefully. I closed my eyes.

"If by package, you mean project, then yes."

"Finished it last night. It was completely honest." My heart thumped in my chest.

"So I guess we need to talk." I suggested. I could feel his smile through the phone.

* * *

"What did you think of my project?" He asked nervously. We were sitting on my checkered blanket, my legs crossed. He was tapping his leg restlessly.

"Well, it sounded really cheesy," I joked, annoyed that tears brimming my eyes. Again. "But..." My voice trailed off. 'I was so happy we were talking again. I am so happy I know you don't hate who I am.' "Now I really know what went down between you and my dad. I am grateful." It felt so good. Making him smile, feeling him around me. I gulped, wanting to say what had been on my mind.

"You wanna know why I asked you to drive me around?" I asked, eyes downward. He nodded. "Your house. It was so small, a fifth the size if mine. Yet it somehow contained ten times more love. It was truly lived in, a house where everything had a story. It's hard to describe, but I wanted to get away from all the... money. From limo's with too much space and the chauffeur who thinks of me as another stuck up client. From my mums pretty face and my dad's tidy lies. I wanted to hang out in an old car and laugh and play and... sing. I wanted... I guess I wanted to be normal. I knew I wasn't. I just thought... maybe I didn't have to be like them. _You_ made me think I could change. You made me want to change. I… think I can." I tugged on my socks as I spoke, not wanting to see his reaction.

He didn't laugh in my face.

He didn't scoff or insult me.

He smiled.

He said, "So do I."

I looked up at him, grinning. The tears thickened. I rubbed my face and drew him in for a hug. He held me tight. I was balancing on my knees, head digging into his neck. This was different than our last hug. There was no pain, no support. Just forgiveness and emotion.

"So we are good again?"

"So good." I smiled. We stayed like that for a long while. I forgot what we were even talking about when he pulled me back and looked me in the eyes. His expression had gone somber.

"Okay, but this thing with your parents is serious Pacifica. You need to get out of here." he advised. I lent back in shock.

"What? No." I sat back down.

"No? What do you mean _no_? This isn't healthy!" He rose off the bed.

"I mean no. I have been thinking a lot lately about the Northwest's, our family name. I don't want to run from it. I want to fix it. I am going to work my ass off so the Northwest is a name people can hear and feel pride, not fear. I am not leaving." I clenched my fists and tried to appear strong.

"I am not leaving you with these people, Pacifica." He tried again.

"I appreciate your help, but this is my problem. I want to do this." He shook his head.

"Not if they hurt you." He said. "I can't let it happen."

"That's awesome, but it's not your decision." My voice was firm. I stood up. "I don't like this, but I need to… to correct my family's mistakes. I need to fix them. I _need_ to, Dipper. Its only a few more years till I either move out normally or take over." He had to understand. He frowned and stared at the floor. I could tell he was thinking.

"I think I have an idea. Let me make a phone call." He admitted. He stood up and kissed my cheek.

* * *

_Heeeey, I know you guys have been pushing for an update for ages now, but I have been fighting serious writers block. your positive feedback and the new ep (AHHHHHH) really helped. I hope this is okay. I have the next few chapters planned so I will force myself to finish this! _

_Side note: I might go back later and write his project if you want. A short one, obviously, but once we learn more about Pacifica I might want to. I want to focus on a couple other ideas for now though. (I have an idea for a second story, not sequel)_


	20. Chapter 19

It was at least fifteen minutes until Dipper came back.

I realize, describing it like that, it doesn't sound like a long time.

Imagine sitting on your bed, hunched over your knees, tears staining your pressed pants. Your entire future now rests in a boy you have only spoken to for a fortnight, but trust so much it hurts. Everything in that room is a symbol of your past; the unoccupied empty space for no one but yourself, the silver bed where you lay your head every day, the few paintings, expensive but meaningless, the make up and literature used to create who you are. What everyone thinks you should be. Plain, predictable and perfect. You want nothing more than to escape.

These thoughts come crashing down on you in that time. You pause. Your tears dry. You grit your teeth. You know you have to fix this.

That is me in those long minutes.

When Dipper walked back into my bedroom his head high with a new victory. My senses immediately went on the alert as I saw him. "I have a solution that will fix everything." He says "Except you parents, they are broken beyond repair." I don't laugh, he wasn't joking. "I just need to ask you something." His phone was pressed into his shoulder, he sat opposite me on my bed again. I nodded.

"Yeah?"

"Is this all you care about? Fixing your parents mistakes like you said?" I nodded again.

"At the moment, yeah." I let my knees drop.

"Well all I care about is that you are safe. But I think we can make this work." He grinned.

"I already told you Dipper -" he held up his hand but I ignore him, "- I can't leave. Not now. My parents are upset as it is."

"And, the thing is Pacifica, they are never going to be happy. Never going to be satisfied. There is never going to be a good time to leave." I frowned.

"And you have a solution?" I asked sarcastically. Dipper seemed pleased by my skepticism. Perhaps I haven't been nearly as snarky lately.

"Yes, m'lady." He stepped off the bed, still utterly uncoordinated, and bows, extending the hand holding his phone. I rolled my eyes and snatched it. He was in the middle of a call.

"Hello?" I ask, scooting around on the bed so I could focus on something other than Dipper.

"Is this Pacifica Northwest?" A woman's voice inquired. I frown. Her brisk voice was familiar.

"Yes." I croak, immediately regretting it.

"Hello, this is Dippers mother. Although I suppose... oh, I wish we didn't have to talk over the phone like this." I glance behind me at Dipper but he was gone. The door was shut.

"Talk about what?" With the hand not holding the phone, I bunch up my fingers nervously. She takes a moment to respond.

"I have been a proud mother of two healthy, happy children for several years now. I love them with all my heart." I blink several times. How was this suppose to help my situation?

"I can tell."

"I can't believe that your mother and father would provide such a toxic lifestyle for a young girl. If that were Mabel or Dipper..." She trailed of. My fist was so tight my knuckles were white. "Well, if it were them I would wish someone would step in to help."

"Who told you about that."

"Dipper dear. Hmm, I wouldn't have agreed other wise." At the end of her sentences, I noticed her voice got lighter and softer. As if she was talking more to herself than the other person.

"Agreed to what?" I pushed, forcing my hand to relax.

"I would like to offer for you to move out of that house and stay with us. At least until you graduate." She added quickly. I dug my fingers into my hair.

"What? Why would you do that?"

"Because, me and my husband can't even imagine what it must have been like for you... what you had to deal with alone for all those years." I took a deep breath, already shaking my head although she couldn't see me.

"I appreciate the offer, Mrs. Pines, but as I have clearly told Dipper, I don't want to leave. I mean, I definitely want to leave, but I want to fix my families name first. I can't do that if I run away, they would cut me off completely."

"Well, you talk to my son about that. But there is no way in hell I am leaving a young girl like you all alone like that. It isn't right." There was a shift in her tone.

"Again, I appreci-"

"Talk to my son." She repeated. Her voice was stern enough to cut me off short. "I am sure you can figure something out. We have a storage room we will start clearing out the moment you say yes."

"It is a big, life changing offer, Mrs. Pines. Can I call you back?" I breath heavily.

"Take all the time you need. But if you don't come with us, I will organize something with a social worker." A lump started to build in my throat. I hung up the phone and brought my knees up to my chest again. I am not ready for this much change.

* * *

I had always hated this house. Within it, I felt as if I were another person entirely.

I closed my eyes as if to block it out as I walked down the hallway, taking a deep breath through my nose. I cannot believe I am doing this. Next to me, Dipper took hold my my hand understandingly.

"I will be here, you know what to do?" he asked again. I nodded and squeezed. We turned a corner, a door was at the end. The door.

"I can do this." I say firmly. "_I_ can do this. I _can_ do this. I can _do_ this. I can -" Dipper laughed.

"You know, no matter how many times you say that, it still stays true." He cackled. The door grew larger as we got closer. I knew what was behind it.

"What if I am making a mistake? What if I can't leave, what if this just makes them angrier, what if they... oh, I can't do this." My breathing quickened. I spun around. Dipper grabbed my shoulders and flipped me to face him.

"You know you need to do this. That you can't live like this. But I wont force you to do anything." He stared my in the eyes, hunched over because of my height. He was looking at me in that way again. Making my heart beat the way only he could cause, making me understand what it was like to have someone who cared about you. I smile sadly.

"I know. Thank you." I say. I reach up and pull him towards me. I pressed my lips against his lazily. He wrapped his arms comfortably around my waist. I held his mouth against mine until I stopped hearing my heart in my ears. Until my muscles relaxed and my eyes drifted shut. He pulled back sharply.

"Are you procrastinating?" He dropped his arms. I bunched up my face.

"What? No... I... I don't know." Dipper frowned. He took my hand and began to pull me towards the room. The door still grew stubbornly. How long was this hallway?

"You can do this." He said, repeating my words back at me. Soon enough he was pushing the door open and we were faced with the two people I hated most in the world.

My parents.

They didn't even turn my way.

"Hello." I said loudly. This time their heads rose.

"Pacifica," my father nodded. He was sitting behind his desk, eyes already back down onto his work. What he thought was more important. My mother stepped between us.

"You know not to come in here when we are working." I nodded.

"Yes, but..." my mouth opened and closed quickly, my eyes darted to the corner. I licked my lips nervously, something I never do. Dipper, who had stayed at the door, stepped forward and held my hand. Priscilla watched this movement with a raised eyebrow.

"Now, you know what we say about relationships." She started. Suddenly, I didn't want to hear any of what she had to stay.

"I am leaving." I blurt out. Her head snapped up.

"What?" She laughed. My father materialized next to her. Now, I was worth his time. Just.

"I am leaving - I will publicly be your daughter, no one has to even know if you want, but I will not live my life like this. I am leaving." I emphasis every word. I wasn't sure I even heard myself right. They stared at me in shock. "And when I get old enough, I will come back and make our name right."

"The way we do our business may not be right, but it gets the job done and pays for your lifestyle." Priscilla snarled. Preston raised his hand as a sign to be quiet. His wife bowed her head.

"You wont be so rash when we cut you off." He said calmly.

"Do that, and I will come out about the abuse. Emotional, and physical. I'm sure you are aware of the damage that will cause your _business_." I drawl out the final word. What had come over me?

Preston's face tightened dangerously. He went a deep shade of red and pulled out a gold bell. Smooth and engraved. My stomach dropped. He positioned it between his forefinger and thumb.

"Pacifica. Stop this nonsense." He demanded, stepping towards the two of us. "You are flawless. A Northwest. We do not pull such stunts." He ran the bell and I flinched, despite my best efforts. Dipper frowned, eyes flicking between us. I took a deep breath. "We are rich. Powerful. Loyal. Is this the loyalty you show, after so many years of guidance and support?" He shook his hand again. And again. And again. I held my arm into my stomach, but refused to step back. Tears pricked my eyes. He rarely used the bell this much at once. Dipper looked between us.

"What... what is happening?" He asked. I frowned. No, this wasn't how it was suppose to go. Why didn't I warn him about the bell?

"He uses th-"

"You," my father interrupted, "are not allowed to speak. Not until you show some respect."

"She isn't a dog." Dipper look at him ludicrously. I shook my head. I clenched my fist and wiped away the tears.

"I guess I am allowed to speak then." I trembled. My mothers jaw dropped, father rang the bell again.

"How dare y-"

"No. You do not control me. I respect the person most important to me. I respect myself. You can't take that away." I turned to them, squaring my shoulders. They stood up, towering over me. My hands trembled uncontrollably, but I held my head high. Not out of a false sense of pride or bravo. In confidence.

I still appeared much bigger and larger than I felt. Dipper squeezed my hand in support and I turned to see him smiling.

"How dare you." Preston bellowed. His wife stepped away from him. I felt my legs shaking and going weak, I lent against Dipper slightly. I was glad he didn't notice. Or pretended not to. My father stormed our way. I knew what was about to happen. He raised his hand. I tensed my muscles. Dipper stood in front of me defensively.

Preston froze. He looked at his hand, at Dipper and at me. A cold chill ran through me as he stared into my eyes. There was nothing there.

"I... am leaving" I say finally. We turn to exit the room.

"Pacifica. Stop this instant!" He gave one final cry. I span to him slowly, full of rage. His surprise barely registered on his face.

"No." I stared at him. "Just, no." I repeated the word, savoring the feeling it gave me. I walked out the door confidently. I barely forced it shut before I collapsed onto the floor in fragile pieces. I brought my shaking hands up and hid my tear-soaked face.

It was over.

I was free.


	21. Chapter 20

My head rung in disbelief. A pressure was off my chest, like a breath I had held in for the past seventeen years had been released. My senses were sharpened to the point of pain. Their car smelled like leather and take away. The sun glared into my sore eyes. My muscles felt both frozen in place and relaxed, I stared out the window and let my eyes roll over the semi-familiar landscapes. Tears ran cold patterns down my cheeks. There was no point brushing them away anymore, more would just replace them.

Dipper decided to sit in the back next to me. I could tell he wasn't sure what to say, but I was grateful for the quiet. He hadn't let my fingers go for the past half an hour. The other hand rested in my lap instead, tugging nervously at the fabric. His mother was sitting at the front. Her eyes were glued to the road. Although the ride back was silent, a thousand thank you's danced on my tongue.

When we finally arrived at their house, I greeted it with a smile. Mrs. Pines led me down the main corridor, which separated into a second, narrower one. There were three doors and she opened the one to our left.

"Make yourself at home," she said. "I am truly sorry about what happened." I didn't say anything, I wasn't sure what to do. I slid past her with a meaningful smile. I closed the door regretfully. I lent back against it and listened until she left with a confused sigh.

The room was bland and square. The walls were the same fading yellow as the rest of the house, but the condition was far worse. There were boxes gathered to one side, blocking nearly a whole wall. The paint was chipped at the bottom and around the window, which was as small and square as the room. A single bed was positioned at the far end of the wall. My upper lip curled in disgust as I dropped my hastily packed bags onto the floor.

"Wow, they really cleaned up in here." I jumped as a voice commented sarcastically from the door.

"Omigod," I squeaked. I span to see Dipper's grinning face. Quickly regaining me composure, I walked over to him. "What _is_ this room?" I asked, nudging the ancient floorboards with the tip of my shoe.

"Your new bedroom," he spread his arms out wide. "What do you think?" I studied the room hard, before my eyes flicked back to him. I thought about all he had done for me in the past few days, the way I had treated him when he tried to explain what happened...

"Can't complain." I grunted. It wasn't a lie.

"Mm," Dipper muttered. "Dad and I are gonna bring some more furniture in and move these boxes when he gets home from work, don't worry." I laughed.

"Thank god," I said. He went and sat on the bed, and tapped for me to join him.

"So," he began after I was seated, "we are going to be seeing a lot more of each other after this." I pulled my legs up onto the bed and crossed them.

"Yeah. I hadn't even thought of that." I couldn't imagine Dipper being in the house as I got out the shower, or walked around without a bra on, or ran around searching for a tampon. I stopped my thoughts. That was most likely not what he meant. "That will be weird."

"Yeah, I mean we have only really known each other a few weeks, and I mean, we haven't really seen any bad sides to each other-" I scoffed an interruption.

"Quick reminder: I hated you."

"Reminder, I hated you more," he said on reflex. He shook his head. "No, wait..." I laughed and brushed a stray stand of hair out my face. "I mean... I understand if you want space?"

"Oh..." I frowned. I knew what that meant. I had said it to several boys in the past, but this time even the thought filled me with loneliness and dread. I leaned over and stared, forcing him to shift his shoulder and look at me. "No way in the world," I whispered, watching a smile spread on his face. I kissed him hard and fast, hating myself for not forgiving him sooner. I lost track of time, but when we pulled back, his hand was resting on my jaw.

"That's good," he said. He hoisted his lanky frame off of the bed. Turning half way out of the room, he added, "because you are the only one who will sing with me."

"Yeah, but we are still as good as dying cats," I shot at him.

The rest of his family didn't say much to me the rest of the day, and I was beginning to wonder if Dipper told them to. It was unlike Mabel to stay quiet for as long as she did. As Dipper mentioned, when Mr. Pines arrived home he set to moving the boxes out of the room. My room, I corrected. It was _my_ room now.

I wasn't sure where he got them from, but when I returned from watching a movie with the twins, a bedside table and dresser had appeared in my room. They were obviously a matching set, a dark oak and only slightly aged. They contrasted against the rest of the ancient, yellow room. When I went to sleep, both Mabel and Mrs. Pines checked repetitively to see if I was comfortable.

I lied, of course. I wasn't about to tell them that the springs dug into my back and the blankets were far to thin. My body was use to a higher quality bed, but I stayed silent. I wasn't about to say anything after all they had done for me. I felt like I would never fall asleep, but when I opened squinted eyes to loud voices, the early morning light weakly cut through my drowsiness.

I lay there for a while, trying to figure out why my eyes were sore, why the room was so cold and why my alarm wasn't ringing.

Then everything returned in a fast cold rush. Dipper, my parents, moving. Oh, what had I done?

The voices were still persisting, I rose and walked nervously down the hall. The whole family was sitting around the rectangular table, eating hungrily and passing plates over each others arms. I couldn't remember what day it was, but it was definitely the middle of the week. I had to go to school today. Neither of the other teens were dressed yet.

I rubbed my head, trying to remember what clothes I had packed in my haste out of the house.

"Pacifica," their dad seemed to notice I had entered the room. "Come over, sit down." The four looked my way and, although their faces seemed welcoming, I felt like an intruder. Dipper stared, eyes wide with an unspoken question.

"Pacifica!" Mabel pulled out a spare stool that was already next to her. It was different to their wooden chairs, furthering my alienation.

They continued to look directly at me as I slipped onto the stool.

"The room is lovely, I slept wonderfully," I spoke politely, trying to ease the tension.

"That's wonderful," Mrs. Pines smiled. Her husband finished what he was chewing.

"Now Pacifica, we are more than happy to help you in such a time," he stated.

"Thank you all so much," I gushed. I kept my hands in my lap under the table. I had no idea what I was supposed to do. Mr. Pines gave a gruff nod and returned to chewing his pancake. There was a stack of them in the middle of the table.

"We made them special for you!" Mabel announced. She leaned over and picked two up with her fork, dumping them on my plate. "We have maple syru-u-u-up," she sang like it made them note tempting than they already were.

"Why are you all doing this," I wanted to know. Mabel smiled and swayed towards me in her seat.

"Because... we care about you," she clued me in, hand poised at the edge of her mouth like she was telling me a huge secret. I released the fist I had tightened under the tablecloth and gingerly picked up a fork.

This was going to take some getting use to, I thought as I bit into a prefect golden pancake.

* * *

_Hey, sorry guys. I actually had this last chapter planned for a while but some family stuff came up. (I could write a sequel if you wanted, but I'm not sure what it would be about.)_

_Please, give me feedback on what you thought about the story as a whole! I hope I did it justice. This was so much fun to write and you can probably expect another story coming soon, bye!_


End file.
